The Last Mission
by kaminari-chan
Summary: syaoran was sent by the elders to go back in japan after 4 years for a mission but wait... the problem is, the elders didn't tell syoaran what's the real mission! and sakura's having a miserable life! S+S and please R+R... i made it PG-13 4 d curses
1. Prologue

  
  
  
Kaminari: good day to all of you out there! Hope you're all doing just great like me! Well it's my second fanfic, hope you'll enjoy this okay?   
Kero: Kami-sama! Please spare me! I'll never eat any more pudding just let this psycho stop!   
Kaminari: what did you say? *veins popping *   
Kero: ahehehe! *sweat dropped* what I'm saying is that, it's so nice of you to hang me up like a wall clock.   
Kaminari: hey! It's your fault 'coz I told you that I only have one chocolate bar and that we should split it up so that we'll both have a taste of it. But what you did is you split it up and gobble both!   
Kero: gomen, kami-chan. So pleeaassseee, I'm begging you. Let me out of this mess.   
Kaminari: okay, but in one condition…you're going to be my assistant in introducing my new fanfic, is that clear?   
Kero: okay, okay! Just let me go!   
Kaminari: okay! (cuts the string) there you go little fluff ball. Now be good and do your job.   
Kero: okay! *sigh* due to the psycho's *glare* demand… I'm now bringing in to you her second fanfic. Hope you'll like them. She don't own ccs so don't sue her 'coz she's so poor that she can't even afford to buy I.D. pin. That's why she's always having troubles with their guard in school, and-   
Kaminari: KERO!!!! I said introduce, not tell my life story!   
Kero: she'd go totally wacko. And one more thing… please bare with her grammatical errors 'coz its only her second language. That's all!   
Kaminari: hey! You didn't inform them about the story and the legends.   
Kero: yeah, yeah…. In this story the gang is 17 years old and here's the legend…   
  
"speaking"   
'thinking'   
_flashback_   
*** - new scene   
  
Kero: now let's begin with the story…   


  
  
  
**

~= 'The Last Mission' =~  
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
  
  
Prologue 

**   


  
  
  
"You can do it Syaoran!" the girl with auburn head cheered with her friends while looking directly to the chestnut-haired soccer player.   
  
"Sakura, calm down!" whispered the girl with braided pigtails to the emerald-eyed beauty as she waved her pompoms to the guy whose sitting in the bleachers with other stand-in players.   
  
"Gomen nasai!" Sakura said as she bowed and blush after realizing what she just did. Seeing the event, the chestnut-haired guy smirks and turns its head away from the group of cheerers. "I'm really sorry Chiharu-chan but I can't help it! The opponent is really good and I think that we'll not be able to win this game."   
  
"Don't worry Sakura, we all know that Li-kun will not let that happen, especially when you're here." the amethyst-eyed girl said while recording her favorite topic, Sakura and Syaoran. "Kawaii" was all she can say every time she saw her best friend glance at the boy of her dreams in the field.   
  
"T-Tomoyo!" Sakura said as her face turned beet red, "You know that we're only _'just friends'_, so stop teasing me okay? You surely never change!" she added while crossing her arms and stares at the camera, hoping that her friend will leave the former topic behind.   
  
"You're the one who didn't change!" Tomoyo said matter-of-factly, "You see, even though I stayed in England for five years, I can say that you're still the Sakura I've known since I can remember."   
  
"Is that so?" Sakura said, then she looked down and inspects herself, "B-but look, I've grown taller…and even my hair got longer!" She stated as she looks back at her best friend's purple orbs hoping that she'll agree with her. "And I think that the next time you _'visit'_ me here in Japan, I'll be a full grown woman!" raising her voice when she said 'visit'.   
  
A loud click was heard and the red light disappeared as Tomoyo put down her camera aside, "Don't say that! I-I'm sorry… that we leave you behind here in Japan while me and Eriol-kun enjoyed our lives there in England… And for not being here when---"   
  
"Oh no! It's okay, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura interrupt and wave her hands signaling not to continue the next phrase. "I-it's okay… I know that you and Eriol have dreams of your own and I don't want to be a big bother to both of you. And its not your fault that you didn't come when otousan and oniichan…died…but, you know…I really missed t-them…Its been two years, ne?" She said somberly, tears started to well in her eyes as she remembered the events…that changed her life…   
  
  
  
_ "Hey kaijuu, take care of yourself okay! We'll be away for two weeks so you'll be on your own until we come back!" Touya said while packing his things as Sakura watched him from behind.   
  
"Don't worry oniichan, I'm now fifteen years old and can handle myself, all you need to do is to enjoy yourself with otousan at the excavation site…okay?" Sakura said as she hugged her brother, not knowing that this will be the last contact they'll ever had. "And besides, I have Kero-chan." She said with reassuring words. It's been a month after she told the truth to her family, about card capturing and about Syoaran being her partner in the mission. She thought that her father and brother will get mad at her, but to her surprise, her loved ones just smiled and told her that they know about it, they're just waiting for her to open up.   
  
Their conversation was broke when Fujitaka called them from behind. That was it; they're going to the trip and leave her behind. Somehow, Sakura felt that it doesn't seem right but she held back her thoughts when she saw the happy faces of her loved ones, she remembered that they were waiting for this kind of opportunity, so she just prayed that they'd be okay.   
  
After a week, a call from the excavation site shocked her. One of the archeologists in the project told her that her father and brother was nowhere to be found. They exhumed and discovered a curse item when the earth started to quiver. And so, the corporation declared that the two were dead. They said that even though the two somehow survived the quake, they'd be surely dead because of the curse.   
  
At that time, Sakura didn't know what to do; her best friend was in England with Eriol, and because it was spring break, her other friends and Yukito were on vacation with their respective families. All her hopes and dreams were shattered at the same time. Her grip at the phone hardened as she become light-headed and collapsed on the cold floor.   
  
When she regained her consciousness, her guardian beast was the first thing she saw. She tried to hide her inner self to her faithful friend yet she can't help as the tears started to gush in her pale face. Months had passed, but her old self did not come back. She cut all her communications to her friends, even Tomoyo, because of the depression she feels. She didn't stop schooling but she became passive to her surrounding. You can only hear her voice when she recited and nothing more. She even sold the house where the memories of her family lies, and lived instead in an apartment. Because she lived by herself, Yukito helped him in finding part-time job.   
  
'She surely changed'   
  
That's the only phrase Kero always says to Yue. Even the sakura cards became cold because of the misery that their mistress is having. So the two guardians come up with the plan to call Syaoran. But unfortunately, Syaoran was not allowed to have outside communication since he's training to become a Li-clan leader.   
  
After a year, an unexpected visitor showed up… it was Syaoran!   
  
  
  
_ Tomoyo placed her arms to the crying girl and shook her gently while wishing that she never opened the topic. She knows that Sakura hasn't fully recovered yet from the incident and needs more guidance than before. Then as she turned her head to the game she saw the players lifting a guy as they congratulate each other. Realizing that the guy being lifted is familiar to her, she smiled and shake the girl that was now hugging her, "I think our team has won, Sakura, look!" she whispered as she pointed the group of people singing and laughing at the center of the soccer field.   
  
Sakura stop reminiscing as she heard the loud cheers from behind. Her sobs started to fade away as she fixed her eyes to the crowd below. She smiled as she saw the comforting amber eyes that were watching her, yet she noticed that it has a pained expression in it, so she avert her gaze to her best friend who's laughing maniacally while taping the whole scene. "Look who's talking!" Sakura said as she started her way to the bunch of girls who's now praising the captain ball, also known as her little wolf. Jealousy arises from her heart. 'Stop that Sakura! He's not yours in the first place. You're just f-friends right? So what's the jealousy?' She mentally kicks herself.   
  
Sakura dropped her pompoms and clutches the towel that was resting on her bare shoulder. She stared to the object that was now in her hands 'Green, Syaoran's favorite color…also… the shade of his aura that comforts my soul… if you only knew…my little wolf', as she bowed down and brushed it in her rose-colored cheeks while walking ever so lightly. Her skin received goose bumps as she come closer to the certain amber-eyed boy. She noticed the glares from the population of females and the awe from the opposite sex. 'If looks can kill, I may be dead chicken by now.' smiling at the thought as her phase slowly getting closer to the man of her dreams.   
  
Seeing Sakura smile is the only prize the warrior wanted to have and it really pained him as he recognized puzzlement and stained face of his angel, ruining the features of the ethereal beauty. 'What's the matter Ying Fa, hiding the pain to yourself again?' the little wolf silently asked in his own mind. Eager to hold her precious flower, Syaoran step out of the crowd and walk his way to the coming angel.   
  
"Congratulations, Syaoran! The game was really intense and everyone really tried their best to win." Sakura said, trying to beam a phony smile as she offers the towel to Syaoran. 'Please don't ask, please don't ask!' she prayed, hoping that her beloved will not noticed her unusual self.   
  
But her prayers went in vain. Syaoran noticed this as he reached for the towel. "Doo shita no desu ka?" (What's the matter?) He said softly yet his eyes obviously showed a pained expression.   
  
"Hoe? Nanto iu imi desu ka?" (What do you mean?) Sakura said in pure innocence as they walk away from the deafening atmosphere.   
  
"Okamai naku." (Never mind) Syaoran said, knowing that Sakura doesn't want to open her thoughts to him. 'Maybe later, you can tell me what's on your mind…koishii', "See you later, okay?" as he placed his left arm at her shoulder while he slung his bag at his back.   
  
Sakura put her left hand covering her nose. "Eww, you stink. You really need to take a shower. Now go! I'll meet you at the cherry tree" gesturing the laughing warrior to leave.   
  
"As you wish, hime-sama!" kneeling one of his knees while kissing Sakura's right hand. Then he stood up smiling as he turned away from the shocked mistress of the cards. "Ja ne!" waving his hand as he vanished from Sakura's sight.   
  
Sakura's face wore fifty shades of red at the performance of her prince. Not wanting anybody to see her red face, Sakura bowed down. She tried to say some words to soothe herself, but her thoughts failed her. "And to think that I got it all on tape!" an acute voice stops her mumbling. "This is a dream come true!" the girl added as the red light disappeared and was replaced by an amethyst pools.   
  
"T-Tomoyo! How long have you been there?" Sakura said as another thirty shades of red colored her already burning cheeks.   
  
"Long enough to make a movie. I'll call this Syaoran and Sakura's sweet moments!" the heliotrope-eyed girl said as she jumps for joy. Then she stopped, realizing something "Ima, nanji desu ka?" (What time is it now?)   
  
Sakura look at her watch and smiled inwardly, "it's already five-thirty, doushite?"   
  
"Kami-sama! I'm late! Mom told me that I should go home before five. There are lots of things I need to pack before I go back to England. Oh no, mom will kill me now! And WH-"   
  
"Mou, calm down Tomoyo. If you just stop blabbing and go now, maybe you can still catch up with your mom. By the way, when'll be your trip back to England?" Sakura said, a little sad about her friend's departure.   
  
Tomoyo placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder "I-I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, at nine… I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner, but you know that I also go to school so I shouldn't have many absences."   
  
"It's okay Tomoyo-chan, besides, I have Syaoran to help me here… even though he'll leave me after doing his mission."   
  
"Mission? What is it?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura just sway her head, telling the girl that she doesn't know either. 'And here I thought that Syaoran came back to tell Sakura how he…Oh, poor couple! I wish I could help them to be together' then she smiled at her best friend, knowing what the mistress of the cards feels. She felt a little guilt inside her for leaving her best friend alone in her troubled times. "Don't worry, I know Syaoran will never leave you even if he finished his mission here. He cares about you." 'More than you'll ever know!' As she squeeze her friend's shoulder somewhat assuring her, after she heard an upset I-hope-so voice. "So, I should keep going or I'll never see the sunrise again!" she said in a mocking tone.   
  
"Bye, Tomoyo!" Sakura said, somewhat dismayed that all her friends were leaving her.   
  
As she strolls on the lobby a group of girls headed by aquamarine-eyed with sky blue haired lass blocked her way. "My, oh my, what do we have here? So, the nanny of our captain ball finally show-off. Anyway, what potion did you use to 'my' Syaoran that makes him bowed down and kissed your dirty hand?"   
  
Sakura just smirked and speak in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, me? Using a potion? You're ridiculous, Katzumi. What makes you think of me doing such a plan? Oh, let me guess, you're upset because you thought that I duplicated your plan?" then she strode away from the stunned girls.   
  
'Kami-sama, what have I done!' she scolded herself after the incident. She felt guilty of using such rude words to Katzumi and her friends. But she can't help it! Every time their paths meet, Katzumi always bullied her while she just took all the accusations. But unfortunately, the aquamarine-eyed girl oppressed her at the wrong time.   
  
She strode fast, away from the school feeling ashamed of herself. Sakura reached the cherry tree in no time at all. Scanning her surrounding, a bed of cherry blossoms catches her attention. Without thinking twice, she let herself lie onto it and allow the sleep to overcome her. At that time, Sakura and sleep become best friends.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
"Matte, Li-kun!" the amethyst-eyed girl shouted back at the guy five meters away from her. 'Man, this is really great! Just great!' she whispered in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Daidouji-san? Whoa! Slow down, okay, tell me what happened?" Syaoran said with a worried tone in his voice. 'I hope Sakura's fine!'   
  
"Don't worry! Sakura's okay!" Tomoyo said reassuringly, knowing whom the chestnut-haired guy perturbing about.   
  
"H-How did you---"   
  
"---know? Come on Li, all of the people, except Sakura, knows that you love her." She said in a teasing tone. "So, why did you come back?" she whispered to the guy while they sit at the near by bench.   
  
Syoaran's expression switch from worried look to a confused one, "I-I have a mission." he said sternly.   
  
"What mission? Was it about another card created by Clow Reed?" as the lilac orbs looked directly at the guy who's now looking at the ground.   
  
"I-I d-don't know…"   
  
Tomoyo was shocked at what Syaoran had said, 'he's always sure of himself, but what's eating him now?' she asks herself. "What do you mean 'I don't know'?" she said innocently not knowing what the confused warrior was saying.   
  
"What I mean is, I really don't know… its very confusing Daidouji!" he said while putting his hands on both sides of his head. "Every time I think of it, I get more confused than before." He added as he spills what's on his mind to Tomoyo…   
  
  
  
  
  
_ "Congratulations, Xiaolang! Your training has been completed, all you need to do is to accomplish your last mission." Yelan said to her son while looking at him directly.   
  
"And what is that, mother? Did the elders told you that I should go back to Japan and steal the Cl---no, the Sakura cards away from their mistress?" a sixteen-year-old lad said firmly to the lady. "You know that I can't do t---"   
  
"---that's not it Xiaolang! Yes, the elders said that you should go back to Japan… and no, you will not steal anything from there." Then she let out a sigh, "The elders said that your mission… is for you to find it out on your own and accomplish it in due time." she said, then she placed a gentle hand on the warrior's shoulder and she whispered some words he couldn't forget, "Don't let things go on your way…" as she turned around and exited the room.   
  
  
  
_ "I was really stunned on what my mom had said, I understand what's the meaning of her last phrase…" then he looked up and noticed the red stains in the clouds. "She said that I should not let Sakura barge in my mission here in Japan."   
  
"In short, you should not let you feelings be known…that you should not let yourself fall in love with… Sakura..." Tomoyo said solemnly as she tried to picture in her mind the situation.   
  
"But you know that I already fall for her, even before I go back to Hong Kong!" He said as he banged his fist at the flat surface. "And after what happened to her family, I don't think that I have the heart to ignore her and just do my mission here in Japan." Then he let his composure go back. "I love her…"   
  
"We all know that Syaoran, so just believe in yourself… and one more thing…" Tomoyo said as she raised her index finger.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Please take care of Sakura when I leave, okay?"   
  
"You don't have to say it, I already made a vow that I'll protect and do anything just to make her happy…even if," then he let a loud sigh, "even if I stand to be her best man while she walk in her wedding gown."   
  
"Li-kun…" Tomoyo said as she feels the atmosphere getting gloomy. "Oh no! I have to go now; I'll be hanged if I stay longer! Ja ne Li-kun!"   
  
"Arigatou, Daidouji-san." He whispered to the air as he started to walk his way to the cherry blossom that's waiting for him.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Li Syaoran came into a halt as he saw the ethereal beauty sleeping peacefully in the divan of cherry blossoms that had lent her its name. He still couldn't believe that such an angel can have tons of problems on her way. And even now, the feeling of guilt for leaving her in the first place hunts him, but what can he do? He didn't planned to fall for her…   
  
But he did.   
  
And again, he's very thankful that Kami-sama gave him the opportunity to meet and become friends to the gentle and kindhearted Sakura Kinomoto.   
  
He sat against to the living beauty and started to fix his eyes on the goddess. Looking at her makes him feel blessed. She's really a divine being; it's like the Si Mei Ren in one. She has all the qualities a deity can have: her charm, beauty and patriotic spirit really got into him, but most especially, her virtue and good nature makes him fall for her. He now understands why the population of girls got jealous and why guys got angry every time he spend time with her. He gently tucked the dark copper locks that fell on her light rosy and cream face. He wanted to memorize every detail of her: her soft skin, how her shiny hair reflects on the moonlight and how her lips move every time the soft music escapes her mouth.   
  
His contemplations were stopped as he saw a frown knitted in her brows. "What's happening Ying Fa? What are you dreaming about?" he asked softly to the sleeping seraph beside him. Then, he started to sing…   
  
_ Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back?   
  
_ Then he ran his fingers to the knitted brows as it started to ease up… _  
  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?   
And would you save my soul, tonight?   
  
_ Then he let a loud sigh and outlined the rosy lips of his beloved as he continue the song…   
  
_ Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?   
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.   
  
_ He let a small frown as he go on with the next line…   
  
_ Now would you die, for the one you loved?   
Hold me in your arms, tonight.   
  
I can be your hero, baby.   
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.   
You can take my breath away. _  
  
Syaoran close his eyes as his mind flooded images of a certain emerald-eyed girl… _  
  
Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?   
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?   
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?   
I don't care...You're here tonight.   
  
I can be your hero, baby.   
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.   
You can take my breath away.   
  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.   
I just want to hold you.   
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?   
I don't care...   
You're here tonight.   
  
  
I can be your hero, baby.   
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by your forever.   
You can take my breath away.   
  
  
"I can be your hero."_ Syaoran ended the song as he traced the edge of Sakura's face with gentle fingers and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He smiled at the dreaming divinity when he realized that her face become serene again. Then he looked up as he saw the black curtain that covers the whole place and some stars starting to divulge in it. 'It's almost evening, I think we should be getting home.' He said to himself as he pick up their bags and hang it on his back. Then he carefully lifted the delicate form of his cherry blossom in his arms and cradles her gently as he started to walk.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Sakura woke up from her deep slumber as the scent of evening wind filled her nostrils. She looked at the ceiling and started to mull over, "It's almost a year now…" she said to no one as she recall some events in her life…   
  
  
  
_ She moved out of their house after the incident and decided to live in an apartment. But the fate played tricks on her because there's only one apartment left all over Tomoeda, and a certain amber-eyed boy lived there before. Even though she doesn't want to remember anything about her friends, she still accepted it because of the lack of choice. And to pay for all her needs, she started to do a part-time job.   
  
But luck soon abandoned her.   
  
After sometime, she was fired-out of her job because of her low performance. So Yukito and her decided that she should find a housemate so that she'll only pay half of the rental. Not long after, a woman called her and said that her son will take the said room. She was overjoyed at the news that she didn't bother to ask the name of the guy she would be living soon.   
  
Then something unexpected happened.   
  
Sakura was informed that her housemate would be there as soon as his room were arrange. So she organizes everything in the house until someone knock on the door. She nearly jump out of surprise, so she let her composure back first and opened the door.   
  
Amber meets emerald.   
  
She couldn't help but cry at what she saw. All this time, she thought that she had forgotten everything about her past. She always convinced herself that everybody left her. But why did he come back? Was it because of pity? Her trails of thoughts were broke after she felt someone was hugging her. The arms make her feel at peace and comfortable. She closed her eyes at the feeling and started to dream. Yet when she realized what's happening, she pushed the person and switches her expression to a cold one. The guy evidently saw her behavior so he tried to embrace her again.   
  
But she can't.   
  
If she did, all her problems will be back again. And she doesn't want it. But fate really taunted her. She has no choice, if she doesn't let the guy live with her, she will not afford the payment. So it was settled, she accepted him and just reminded herself to avoid everything about him. But he wouldn't let her. He tried everything just to make her back to her old self again. 'I will never give up', that was the chestnut-haired guy always says to her.   
  
And so he did.   
  
He never quit until her cold heart returned to its true shape. Feeling tired in everything… Sakura let the persistent wolf surmount her. Then she now understands why she let him in her life once again. She realized that she couldn't escape her problems and the feeling of hurt. And most of all, she realized that…   
  
  
  
_ '"I love him…" Sakura finished her thoughts. Then loud noises make her stand up. Without thinking twice, she quickly goes to the location of the uproar.   
  
"Swakuwa, hwelp!" a yellow creature shouted at her. She nearly lay on the floor while laughing wholeheartedly at what she saw. Her trusted guardian was now tied like a roasted pig with apple in his mouth that was obviously done by her beloved.   
  
"W-what's h-hap-pening here?" Sakura said between her chuckles.   
  
Seeing the young lady laugh, the two gentlemen can't help but just grin to each other at their successful attempt.   
  
"That's what a stuffed doll gets when he eats 'all' our dinner for tonight. I mean all! Even our desserts." The amber-eyed boy said while looking straight at the emerald pools of the mistress. "So I think that there's no other way but to eat this stinky little fluff ball or be malnourished forever…" he said while he goes to his princess, "and I believe that it's better to eat something even if it's not nutritious enough and tastes like… rotten fish!" as his laugh became louder than before.   
  
"Oi'm nwot a rwottwen fwish!"   
  
"Stop that Syaoran! Why? Have you eaten a rotten fish before?" Sakura said as she stands beside her guardian and tried to remove the string on her custodian's arms and legs.   
  
"Hmm…. not yet, but… I'll tell you after I finished eating this---"   
  
"---hwey! I swaid I'm not a fwood!"   
  
"Don't be so rude! Ok, here's the deal, I'll treat you for dinner and all you need to do is just stop teasing and playing tricks on kero. Deal?" she said as she let loose of kero and reached out her pinky to the laughing warrior in front of her.   
  
"Iie!"   
  
"Why no---"   
  
"---Gahhhh…Gahhhh … hey you gaki! Stop being a gentleman! I know that you really want Sakura to pay for your bill in your food! So stop being---"   
  
"---That's not it fuzz ball! I just don't want to stop kicking your little butt because it's my life!" realizing what he had just said, Syaoran starts to look on the creature's eyes and found evil plan on them, 'Kami! Not that one! Please don't speak! Don't speak!'   
  
"What about Sakura?" the creature said in a mocking tone as he placed his short arms on his chest.   
  
"Stop that!" Sakura yelled as she wore fourteen shades of red in her face.   
  
"You-OUCH!" the little wolf shrieked while he tried to take off the guardian whose now biting and trying to cut his fingers using its teeth.   
  
"THAT'S IT!!! I'm really pissed-off! Kero, stay at my drawer!" pointing her index finger to the shocked creature, "and you young man…" Syaoran gulped as Sakura's finger set focus on him, "you'll come with me and we're going to eat outside, understood?"   
  
"Y-Yes m-ma'am!" the two stammered at their words as they go to their respective places.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
"This is really a looooooooooooonnnngggggggggg day!!!" Sakura said as she throws herself at the bed. Then she tried to remember what had happened earlier…   
  
  
  
_ "Y-Yes m-ma'am!" that's the last thing Sakura heard clearly after the incident. She and Syaoran had gone to a Chinese restaurant. The whole eating scene was really quiet, nobody talks because of their own embarrassments. After the dinner, Syaoran paid the bill even though Sakura didn't want it. Then they go to the Penguin Park and sit on one of the benches there as they stargaze. Tranquility prevails over the place as the best friends secretly glanced to each other.   
  
"Sakura?" a warm voice broke the silence of the place.   
  
"Hmm?" the emerald beauty said as she goes on looking at the celestial bodies.   
  
"I'm sorry…"   
  
"For what?"   
  
Syaoran shifted his eyes on the unearthly beauty beside him. "f-for everything…" as the poor warrior let out a yielding sigh.   
  
The last expression makes Sakura torque her head to the miserable fighter "W-What do you mean? I-I don't underst---"   
  
"---before I came here in Tomoeda to collect the Clow cards, I was trained to be a great sorcerer/warrior. They taught me that showing your feelings is a sign of weakness, that's why I try to be cold on everybody…just to be told that I'm a strong person. But that's before! B-Before I met you…" Sakura's face turned many shades of red after hearing the serious acknowledgment, "…when I found out that you're also a card captor, I was shocked. I thought that you're so weak to do the job that's why---"   
  
"---that's why you always told me that I'm pathetic!" Sakura teased the solemn warrior.   
  
Syaoran was now the one who's covered with blush after her statement "Y-Yes…" then he bowed down and sighed. "…but all my accounts were wrong! Unlike me, you're gentle, genuine, and you do everything from the bottom of your heart..." subsequently the young combatant shift his head and was locked at the emerald orbs of the goddess beside him "…and you don't hide what you're thinking at all, and just show your feelings…"   
  
'S-Syaoran…what are you talking about?' Sakura was now confused. She doesn't understand what's the young wolf has been saying all this time.   
  
Syaoran smiles at the confused expression of the angel in front of her. "Y-You always makes people smile…everyone cares for you. Y-You doesn't know this, b-but when you're feeling sad…everyone around you was affected. You're like an epidemic, but a good one I may say!" giving out a soft smile. "And that epidemic didn't exclude me…y-you broke the wall I put between myself and the outside world. You let me realized that feelings is the one who makes us stronger… that we become strong because of our dedication to others, care for others, just like you did!" Syaoran now reached for Sakura's hands and press it firmly, "T-That's why I thank you for that…But now…you're the one who needed help… and I have no idea how to make your cheerful self to be back. I don't know how to make you smile with all your heart… I don't know---"   
  
"---that's not true!" tears slowly stream down through her face, "I'm t-the one who's to blame…I-I'm the one that should be guilty, not you! I know that you're right in the first place, t-that feelings are hindrances, sign of weakness and that I'm in no position to be a card captor!" Sakura throws herself to the young wolf's protective arms. "Just like what happened to the card when I become miserable…t-they stay as cards, they become cold and join in my misery…I-I'm sorry if I let you feel that it's your fault, I'm sorry if…"   
  
"You don't have to say sorry, and it's not your fault either… you're wrong if you say that your being emotional was the one who lead you to be like that. It's just your nature…I really am thankful and feel blessed because I met you… you know who I am and what I'm like when we first met…but I changed because of you… your being expressive is the one that makes other people around you change for better." Syaoran said as he tries to calm the depressed lady. "That's why I'm sad because I can't see your smile anymore, your true smile… I tried to reach you, just like what you did to me…but I guess that I'm not good enough. But I didn't say that I give up! I'll do everything just to see you smile…" he said with a defeated sigh.   
  
Because of Syaoran's assertion, Sakura can't help but to disengage from the embrace and let her be drown at the gentle and determined eyes of the man in front of her. She thought that he tells the truth. She remembers the day when they first met and how the once cold eyes become a calm ones. "G-Gomen n-nasai… if I acted like a youngster… I know I shouldn't do something like that…" she said as she bowed her head.   
  
"It's okay… just remember that…" then Syaoran hold up her chin and tries to face it to him. "…if you have any problems… don't think that it's a bother to me… I-I care for you, because… I-I …you're my 'best friend'…" stumbling at his words.   
  
  
  
_ "---sleep!"   
  
"Huh?" Sakura become dotted eyes because of the sudden voice.   
  
"You okay? Are you feeling bad?" then a warm hand landed on Sakura's forehead.   
  
This alarmed Sakura, crimson covered her face. "HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"What happened? Talk to me!" The voice was now louder and has an obvious fright in its tone.   
  
"G-Gomen, Syaoran! I was surprised, that's all. Don't worry 'bout me!" Sakura said as she waved her hands in font of her face so that the young man will not see her scarlet face. "By the way, why are you here in my room? Is there something you need to tell?"   
  
Blood slowly tinted Syaoran's face, "I-I just want to know if you're now sleeping…but I guess I interrupted your contemplation, so I'll just go ou-"   
  
"Hey gaki! What now? Ooh! Pudding!" a little voice cut in. Realizing that the creature was still asleep, Sakura have heaps of laughs.   
  
"I hope you'll have a sweet dreams just like what Kero's having now…Oyasumi nasai!" Syaoran said as he exited the room.   
  
"Oyasumi, Syaoran." As Sakura changed into her pj's and drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kaminari: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………………. *drooling*   
Kero: sorry but the psycho's now aslee-OUCHIEEE!!!!!   
Kaminari: Yeah! Take that! That! You evil monsters, you think you'll get away from me! KAMEHAME WAVE!!!!! ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………….   
Kero: Kami! What have I done to have this kind of suffering! Wah! (kaminari placed a paper on his face) what's this? Oh! Kami-chan said that she would like to thank all those who read her work and hoping to find reviews after a week. She also said that the next chapter will be posted after a week or two, 'coz it depends on the review that she'll be going to receive. That's all! Huuummm… I'm also tired of reading her boring story… so Sayonara! Oyasumi nasai!   
Kaminari: 'yasmi nasai! NO FLAMES PLEASE! ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz………. *mumble* *mumble*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1 : Surprises

  
  
Kaminari: hey people! Welcome to the new chapter of my fanfic, hope you'll love it just like the first one…   
Kero: who says that they love your wor-OUCH!   
Kaminari: and who says that they need to hear your magnificent compliment, huh? Wait… maybe… you like to be tied up again just what Syaoran did to you, ne?   
Kero: oh, no you don't!   
Kaminari: yeah! Want to dare me?   
Voice: kaminari-chan! Here's some chocolate ice cream cake for you!   
Kaminari: yay! Arigatou 'kachan! I'll get it later!   
Kero: no! You'll get it now!   
Kaminari: *glares* who said so?   
Kero: ahehehe, well… *points the ceiling* 'twas the ceiling! Really! I-It t-talks!   
Kaminari: ah! I thought 'twas you 'coz I deem that if you wanted to, you can get it downstairs, but… oh anyweiz… I would like to thank those who reviewed my prologue--   
Kero: --I-I'm the one who said that!   
Kaminari: mfhfgswtrrutykifhgkl;;753414'`-KERO! -dmsfriauthekjgnkwoitrpgjn-STOP THAT! -mnbksdhaqw.//l[-907845-81- THAT'S IT!!!!!!! *scratch* *scratch* *tied* *knot* Now, that's better! *rubbing both hands*   
Kero: ywou cwant dwo twis two mweeeeee!   
Kaminari: oh yeah! Speak for yourself!   
Mom: what's that noise? Kami-chan, what have you done to your stuffed toy! What's that tape on its mouth and t-that, what's that again?   
Kaminari: *sweat dropped* cable wires!   
Mom: yeah! Cable wires doing on your poor rubber ducky!   
Kero: … *sweat dropped*   
Kaminari: n-nothing mom! Its batteries just overcharged and so it became garrulous and starts to type by itself on my keyboard! That's why I needed to have some alternatives to make it stop!   
Mom: o-okay! Here's your cake! I presume that it'll be chocolate soup when you get it! Be sure to clean it up later, okay?   
Kaminari: thanks mom! *glanced at kero* see that 'rubber ducky' *points to the cake* that's what you call lip smacking cake.   
Kero: … *teary eyes* *mouth watering*   
Kaminari: as I was saying before I was rudely *glare* interrupted by my rubber ducky, I would like to thank the following: 

Lonely Tenshi- here's another fic for you to read! 

Confused-Magenta - sorry if my next story was delayed… but I hope it's worth waiting for! 

Lea - thanks for the very long review! I really loved it! You gave me a powerful inspirational review there! 

Green Mystress - well, Syaoran's mission? You'll find out soon! Sorry, but I can't tell you now 'coz it'll ruin everything, okay? Gomen nasai! ^____^ 

SAKURA LOVER - thanks for the compliment, I can't believe I'm getting such a review like that from you, 'twas really wonderful! And about what you're asking all I wanted to say is that 'everything happens for a reason' 

Lauren - don't perish yet! Coz I want you to review this first! ^______^ thanks again! And about what you said … I can't tell any spoilers here so just wait and see, ok? ^_~ 

RuBy-MoOn - yeah! S+S forever! Don't worry coz it'll be S+S 'til the end! 

Kaminari: again… THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! *hugs you all* with no further ado, I'll give you the legend: 

"speaking"   
'thinking'   
_flashback_   
*** - new scene 

Kaminari: remember, I don't own CCS, so please don't sue me…. and oh, by the way, the gang is seventeen and eighteen years old… now let's go on with the story…   


  
  
  
**

~=`The Last Mission' =~  
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
  
  
Chapter 1 : Surprises 

**   


  
  
  
_Darkness…_

That's the only thing visible in the emerald eyes of the card mistress. "Where am I?" the girl with dark copper locks said in oblivion. She looked down to herself and surprised at what she saw. She was wearing an ankle-length gown in pure white. "So murky… Just like when I encountered the Light and the Dark card… but…" 

_ Emerald meets emerald._

"…Okaasan?" Sakura said in astonishment after seeing the apparition of a beautiful lady in twenties with wavy waist-length hair and emerald eyes that shines like hers. 

"Sakura…" the woman said in warm voice. 

Sakura tried not to cry but her tears slowly came into being as she tried to reach the vague spirit. "B-But how come?" 

The lady in turquoise dress just smile at the card mistress, "You've grown…be careful, my child…don't blame yourself to what may happen…trust your feelings and don't loose hope… yield to the light that's with you from the very beginning… I'm happy for you…" as she was slowly engulf by darkness. 

"Okaasan! Matte!" Sakura cried as she raised her right arm, attempting to get hold of her vanishing mother. 

_ Emptiness… _

The only emotion that Sakura can feel right now, "So alone…so l-lonely…" Sakura said as she rolled herself into a ball and started to shed tears. After sometime, she tried to wipe her face and became wide-eyed at what she saw… 

_ Red blends with cherry _

"Huh? Blood in my hands… B-But why--" 

"--So how's my cherry blossom doing?" a cold voice interrupt her thoughts as she received goose bumps on her skin. 

"W-Who's there?" Sakura said in a terrified tone as she tries to scan her dark surroundings. 

"Why? Don't worry…we'll meet soon… VERY SOON!" Then a loud guffaw was heard. "You'll be mine…. Be mine…be mine!" 

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  


"Sakura!" A pair of hands grabs her shoulders as a loud yet comforting voice was heard. Even though her vision was blurred, she can see the troubled amber pools looking back at her. "Sakura, daijoubu de gozaru ka?" 

"S-Syaoran-kun…" Sakura was now aware as she saw the anxious face of the young man in front of her. "Hai! I'm alright." Giving out her genuine smile to the warrior, 'only a dream…yet, it seems so…. So real…' Realizing that the eyes were still on her, she tried to convince the owner with it-was-just-a-nightmare look. 

"Is that so…" Syaoran said as he sit beside her and gently touched her sweaty forehead, "…continue your nap, it's only five o'clock in the morning… don't worry, I'll be here to watch you sleep." He said in a calm tone. 

"Arigatou, demo… I must get up now," she said while trying to sit up. "I-I want to meet Tomoyo before she leaves an--" 

"--I'm sorry Sakura, but Tomoyo called, she told me that she'll catch the morning flight because there's an emergency call from someone in England." Syaoran said as he released his contact to the angel in front of him. 

"Is that so…" as the mistress of the cards give out a sigh, "…I hope that everything will be alright with Tomoyo…" bowing her head while staring at the pink mattress of her bed. 

'Such a generous person you are, my cherry blossoms', the little wolf said in his mind while careful fingers came to clasp her chin, turning her to face him, "Don't worry, I think it's just a small problem. So onegai, hime-sama…don't worry too much…it doesn't suit your lovely face." 

The emerald-eyed beauty can't help but just smile at the flattering remark of the young warrior. "Arigatou, Syaoran… thanks for the kind words." 

'That's more like it!' returning the smile to the drowsy goddess before him. "Now, all you need to do is to make some dreams in your sleep. Ok?" placing a gentle kiss in Sakura's forehead. 

"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed as she turned out to be ripened tomato. 'Am I asleep now or what?' she mentally asks herself. Then a curse of blush strikes her again when she realized that Syaoran only wears his black training pants and nothing on top. "HOE!?!" She just couldn't help it! She tried to cover herself with the blanket to avoid the more possible effects of seeing Syaoran topless. 

"Are you really sure you're okay, Sakura?" the amber-eyed boy said in a worried tone while he pushed away the blanket from Sakura's face and tries to feel Sakura's burning cheeks. "You seem to have a slight fever, maybe I'll get you some medicine." Closing the distance of their faces from each other until there was only a hair strand left to separate their noses. 

"H-Hoe…" that was all Sakura can said. She could feel the bare chest of the young fighter that has been toned well from years of training brushing the back of her hands and its not making any help. 'Kami-sama! Please let me live! I think I'm gonna die of over blushing!!!!!! Somebody hel--" 

"--Hey you gaki what are you doing!" an Osaka dialect cut the scene and make Syaoran realized his situation. 

The amber-eyed guy hurriedly disentangles himself to the reddened seraph as he himself started to become feverish. Then a soft chuckle was heard. He started to look for the source and found himself drowning in the emerald pools and captivated to the dazzling smile of a certain auburn-haired girl. "Hey! What's funny?" he said in a cheesed off manner yet feeling happy about the behavior of his angel, 'That's much better, you should always smile my beautiful Ying Fa…' 

"Look!" Sakura said while pointing at her guardian beast that's still sleeping. "In a second thought, have I just seen the mighty Li Syaoran got scared by the loud snoring of a certain stuff animal-like guardian of mine also called Kero-chan?" beaming a big smile to the defeated descendant of Clow Reed. 

"No, I'm not!" He said in such cuteness. 

"Yes, you are!" opposed the mistress of the cards who's still laughing her hearts out. 

"I'm not!" he said once more. "I was just…err…Shock, yup just surprised at the sudden hullabaloo of that teddy bear of yours!" while making superhero poses, "And there's nothing that can make the soon-to-be Li clan leader shaken his knees because of fear!" 'Well maybe, with the exception of a certain lady I deeply care for…' while touching the tip of his chin. 

"Tell me 'Who'?" 

"Whoa!" the warrior was taken aback at the abrupt question of the cherry blossom before him. 'By Kami-sama's name! Have I just let my mind slipped off?' 

"Tell me who? Oh… Li Syaoran is in love!!!!" insist the beautiful flower in front of him. 

'Kami, Kami, Kami, KAMI! What will I say?' "W-well… alright…I'll tell you…" as Syaoran started to breathe in really hard, "I-I really care for you…" this time, a blush slowly creeps from both of the card captors, "…I vowed to protect you and all 'But'--" 

"--Gomen nasai!" Sakura slowly bowed feeling the pang of guilt. "You can't tell me, isn't that right? I'm so sorry." Standing herself from the bed and walking her way to her dresser. "Maybe we should both get ready for school, it's too early though." She said in a mild tone while getting some stuff. 

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran said in a concerned manner. The last thing he ever wanted to see from Sakura is the face of guilt. 'Do something!' that's what the little wolf's mind telling him over and over again. "I'm v-very sorry Sakura b-but all I wanted to say is I unexpectedly fell-" 

"It's okay!" Sakura said while beaming a true smile from her lips. "Besides, it's not my business. Sorry for sticking my nose on yours! Hehehehe! I'm just happy that my very best friend actually fell in love!" the living goddess laugh as she goes through the bathroom. "By the way," the auburn-haired girl turned her way to the still baffled guy standing behind the drawer. "If you need someone to talk about… you know… love life, I'm always here to give you some friendly advice!" as she feebly walked in and closed the door behind her. 

"S-Sakura!" came a muffled voice from the beaten warrior. 'You're the one I love! The one I fell for, no, the one I'm 'falling' in love over and over until now! Arghhh! Gomen. It's really your business to know that I Love You. Yet I'm afraid...' 

"Can't say huh?" a squeaky voice broke his contemplation. 

"Err…you're a-awake? When? How?" stumbling in his words while holding the table beside him to make him steady. 

"Hey, calm down!" the yellow creature said while flying in front of the hopeless little wolf. "I'll answer your question one at a time…" calming the troubled warrior in front of him while looking at the bathroom door from where he hears the flowing of angry water of the shower. He inwardly smiles while he patted the broad shoulder of the young man, "…As you can see…I'm awake as the sun in the sky. And I woke up because of the big fuss of the 'who is it' portion…" Beaming evilly to the young wolf while flying it's way to the bed, "…Gaki!" 

"S-So you heard me." Syaoran said in distress that he didn't even heard Kero teased. "I'm so lost now… earlier, I was thinking nothing but how I've gotta tell her… and then, accidentally, I let my mind slipped off…" giving out a loud sigh, "The last question I wanted to hear from her was unbound…so there's nothing I can do but to tell her the truth, yet… she stopped me." then he looked up to where the guardian beast was now sitting, "She stopped me because she felt guilty, guilty that she's beginning to take off my privacy…" 

"Oh well, so much for the confession." The creature said as he started to wiggle his big ears. "I already knew that this would happen!" giving the warrior the I-know-everything look. 

The messy chestnut-haired guy just raised his right brow giving the stuffed animal a glare, "O yeah!" 

"Yup! 'Coz Gakis like you are just plain chickens! They don't have the courage and just get wobbly knees when they know that the Guardian beast of the seal is behind them. Like my mistress said, 'the mighty Li Syaoran got scared by the loud snoring of a certain--'" 

"--STUFF ANIMAL-like guardian of hers also called Kero-chan! HAHAHAHA! Got you there!" the young wolf sniggers as he march his way out of the room. "Before I forget, boil some tea for us ok? So that when I finished my shower, I only need to cook the breakfast. Ja ne!" Waving his right arm to the scarlet-faced creature. 

"GAKI!!!!!!!!" Kero shouted as large smokes came out from his ears. 

*** 

"A little mushy over there ne, my Cherry blossom?" an evil voice hissed in a dark alley of Tomoeda. "Don't worry my precious flower, you'll never need that weakling when we meet! But for now, I'll do something fun and I'll deliver my gift to you later! HAHAHA!" 

*** 

_ "Well maybe, with the exception of a certain lady I deeply care for…"   
"W-well… alright…I'll tell you…"   
"I-I really care for you…"   
"…I vowed to protect you and all 'But'-" _

"But…" Sakura whispered as she slowly blow her bangs out of her sight and look at the emerald-eyed girl with high ponytail in front of her. "…But there's somebody else in your heart, ne…I knew it! W-We're only friends… best of friends, and nothing more…" 

_ "S-Sakura?"   
"I'm v-very sorry Sakura b-but all I wanted to say is I unexpectedly fell--" _

"Unexpectedly fell to whom?" as tears slowly stream in her eyes. 'Baka Sakura! If you didn't stopped him, maybe you'll know whom does Syaoran's heart belong to!' her conscience said to her. "B-But if he continue… I don't think I can face him anymore… and it'll just hurt me more." Bringing her hands to her head. 'But you can always wish him all the happiness for his love, and it's really nice to know that even though he doesn't love you like you do… he truly cares for you!' her other half insists. 

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Okite! (Get up!)" A loud yet cheering voice of her little wolf was heard. 

"Anata ni naru okureteiru ka!!! (You are going to be late!!!)" her guardian added who's obviously fighting again to the young warrior. 

"So much for pondering" Sakura said to no one. "Hai! I'm coming in a sec!" she shouted while grabbing her things and looking again at the mirror to catch a glimpse if her eyes were still puffy. 

She didn't want this. She didn't want to pretend that everything's right when it isn't. She didn't want to smile because she's getting hurt. Hurt by the fact that her Syaoran just admitted to her that he actually like someone. No, love someone. And that someone isn't her. 

"Ok! Here goes nothing!" giving out her trademark smile as she slowly goes down to the dining room. 

*** 

"Okay, class! Please take your seats. We're going to start our class any minute now. I'll just get my lesson plan in the office. So I'm expecting you to conduct yourself properly when I come back. Is that clear?" Mr. Hiroseki said as he walked outside the room. 

'Just another boring day!' Sakura mutter while scribbling super deformed faces of Kero. 

"Nice drawing, Miss beautiful!" a deep voice was heard that makes Sakura wore grumpy face. 

"Get lost, Seijouro!" Sakura yelled at the flaxen guy in front of her. 

"Awww, don't treat your boyfriend like that! I'm hurt!" encircling his arms to the cranky angel and making some faces showing that he's truly offended. 

"And it'll hurt more if you don't undo that dirty arm of yours to Sakura!" an angry voice boomed in that makes the azure-eyed guy disentangle his clutch to the mistress of the cards. 

"S-Syaoran!" stammered the blonde-haired guy. 

"Li-san for you!" growled the angry wolf while grabbing the frightened guy's shoulder. 

"Enough you two!" a superior voice broke the quarreling of the two parties. "Everybody sit. Let's start our class now" the teacher said while putting out some papers in his bag. 

"Frightened by the little wolf again?" murmured one of the guys behind Seijouro. 

"I'm not! I just don't want to fight him here in school… maybe some other time!" the cerulean-eyed guy smiled inwardly while looking at the coy cherry blossom.   
  
  
  


_ Meanwhile…_

Syaoran sits beside Sakura and whispered in a worried tone, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

Seeing the concerned look of her little wolf, Sakura shake her head and said a very quiet "Arigatou" for defending her before she turned her head to their teacher. 

"So class, since you're going to proceed into college after two years. Our school made some arrangement that all high school students must undergo an on-the-job experience." Groans and whines filled the classroom after the teacher's assertion. "Why? It's better to have an experience so that when you're in college you can buy some things that came from your own hardships… and besides it'll lessen your parents' problem to you guys!" giving out a teasing smile to his students. 

'Great! Just great! It took me three months to convince Sakura to stop doing part time job and now the school administrators just ruined it!' Syaoran shouted in his mind while giving his famous glare to the teacher. 

'Yatta!' Sakura said inwardly. 'Now, there's no way Syaoran would stopped me from going to part-time job!' Clapping her hands softly while recalling some funny scenes in her life…   
  
  
  


_ After giving up from ignoring Syaoran, Sakura started to do another job so that she can pay her part in the house. And because Syaoran doesn't want the whole thing, the little wolf kept bugging Sakura about the disadvantages of doing part-time job and doing some nasty tricks just to make her quit. _

"Good afternoon, Sir! Can I take your order? H-Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed at the messy chestnut-haired man before her. "S-Syaoran, what are you doing here?" stuttering some words that come out of her mouth. 

"Well, I'm here to order… Miss…" while the amber-eyed guy pointed the card mistress' name plate, "Sakura!" beaming wickedly. 

"A-Oh, so what do you want, Sir?" returning the smile. 

"Um… Ano… I want to order all!" Smiling even more. 

"All?" Sakura said wide-eyed. 

Syaoran can't help but grinned more at the reaction of the cherry blossom in front of her. "Yep! All of them!" He said proudly while pointing all the menus in the menu book. "And oh, I want it take out, 'coz I promised my stuffed animal that I'll give him something to snack." 

Sakura was now anxious. 'What is he doing?' She questioned to no one. "B-But Sir, as I looked at you, I must say that you're just a regular student and I think that you couldn't pay all of the food we put up for sale." Sakura said in a showy way while glaring at Syaoran. 

"But Miss Sakura, the customer is always right! Am I right?" 

"But Syaor--" 

"--No ifs no buts. Wait, where's the manager? I want to talk to him and tell him how ill-mannered you are by discouraging the customer to buy what they want." 

This doesn't help Sakura to think clearly, she feels that Syaoran is winning and any minute now, she will be fired at the restaurant. 

"Miss Kinomoto!" a mild yet taunting voice called her attention. "Please come over here, just let Hana attend that customer." while a brunette-haired lady stand beside Syaoran. 

"Y-Yes Sir!" giving out a glare to the beaming wolf. "I'll kill you when I get home!" she whispered to Syaoran. 

"Then I'll be ready!" he said in a teasing way that makes Sakura fume in anger. 

When Sakura reaches the kitchen her manager scolded her about the manner she showed towards Syaoran. "Don't you know Mr. Li?" the angry fat male questioned her. "Don't you know that Mr. Li owns this place? And now, be ready if he reprimand you about your behavior over there!" 

Sakura can't help but became wide-eyed and beet red at the same time. She couldn't imagine how rich Syaoran could be. "Gomen nasai, Mr. Kuribayashi. It's just that I think his orders were so ample for a student like him who I think doesn't have any job." She said in a timid voice. 

"But he doesn't need to work! His family is the richest line in China! And now, after what you did… I think you should apologize before I fired you!" the man said sternly. 

"B-But Mr. Kuribayashi, y-you know that I need this job!" 

"I'm very sorry Miss Kinomoto, but what you've shown today will totally ruin the feature of this restaurant!" 

"B-But S-Sir--" 

"--It's alright Mr. Kuribayashi!" a conceited voice interrupted that makes the two being turned their heads to the speaker. "I forgive her. And she doesn't need to be fired… because you're the one I'm going to dismiss!" the chestnut-haired guy said in a harsh tone. 

"B-But Mr. Li, how come?" the fat man asks shakily at the guy in front of him. 

"You ask me how come?" then he grabbed Sakura in the waist and pulled her close to him. Syaoran smiled when he heard a 'Hoe?!' from behind. "Because you treated Lady Sakura in a mean way! And I don't want anybody treating my 'Girlfriend' like you just did!" Making both Sakura and the manager both blush in the revelation. "So, if you want to continue your work here…" looking down at Sakura, "You should at least say sorry to Mistress Sakura!" he said while grinning secretly.   
  
  
  


'That's Syaoran!' Sakura told herself while scribbling again in her notebook. 'Back then, I just can't help but laugh at the behavior of Mr. Kuribayashi while bowing his head and apologizing to me over and over that I need to elbow Syaoran and tell him to order Mr. Kuribayashi to stop. And after that, Syaoran took a month and dozens of apology letters to make me forgive him!' She giggled, loudly enough for Syaoran to notice her. 

'Darn! Now Sakura's happy because of this whole job-thing idea!' the little wolf snarl as he started to get some ofuda in his pocket, planning to strike down their teacher. Luckily for Mr. Hiroseki, he forgot to put some in his pouch. 'Double Darn!' he mumbled. 

Sakura saw how Syaoran make-faced; it's rare to see him in a mood like that. And that reminds her again of something…   
  
  
  


_ "Sakura, listen to me. I'm willing to pay for all your expenses, so please… don't do any part-time jobs anymore. Besides your eye bugs are bigger than what you earn in that surplus shop." The warrior said to her one evening when she was about to go to her job as saleslady. _

"Sakura-chan, the gaki's right. You should just focus yourself to your studies and let the gaki pay all the over head here in the house!" a high-pitched voice butts in the discussion. 

"But Syaoran, I can't just let you pay all my expenditures! Both of us are only high school student. So it'll be very hard for you to pay all the expenses here in the house." Sakura said, defending her part. 

"Yeah, gaki! Sakura's right! Let her heart decides where she can be happier." The yellow creature said while wiggling his tail in the air. 

"B-But Sakura, all I want is for you to stay in the house and have more time on your studies! You rarely study on our exams and you often sleep in our class. And like I've said to you over and over, my clan is willing to pay all my expenses and that includes you and even the stuffed animal, because you're my housemate and friend!" 

"Yeah, the gaki's right--" 

"--Shut up!" the competing teens yelled in unison to the poor guardian beast of the seal. Kero can't help but just go to his mistress' room. 

"Sakura," a pleading voice makes the emerald-eyed beauty turned her head to the trounced warrior, "please… I don't want you to suffer. It makes me fret every time you go to your job. I-I'm your friend, so let me help you." 

Sakura can't help but cry. No one has done that for her after the accident. Well, except for Yukito who always give the half of his earning to her for her daily needs, but that's all. Even though Yukito reminds her every now and then that she shouldn't push herself too much… it's different with Syaoran, she can't tell what's the difference. But her heart says so. She's overwhelmed on how Syaoran worries for her. It's like her brother's soul possessed her little wolf. It's like brotherly love. But… is it going to be only in that extent? 

Sakura's thoughts were stopped when she felt a body hugging her. She felt serenity. Just like the time when she met the warrior at her doorstep and embrace her like this. As if her fears and worries were bind and thrown to the core of the earth. She feels like she's on cloud nine. She can't help but melt in the embrace of the fighter before her. And because of that, she decided to give up just like what she did when the young wolf bother her on bringing a genki Sakura Kinomoto back in her life once again.   
  
  
  


'Whenever he hugs me like that, I can't help but be defeated by his comforting arms.' Sakura said in herself while giving out a loud sigh. 

"--ners!" a gentle tone bring her back in her senses. 

"Hoe?" Sakura said in surprised tone while looking directly at the angelic face in front of her. "S-Syaoran? Oh, what did you say?" 'What a spaced-case you are Sakura!' she thought while she mentally kicks her own face. 

"Are you really alright, Sakura? You seems to be really quiet these past few days." The warrior said while facing his chair in front of her. 

"I'm okay! Really!" waving her hands in front of her while smiling. "By the way, is there something wrong? Why did you move your chair in front of me?" she said in a confused manner. 

Syaoran smiled at the scene, "Mr. Hiroseki gave the class ten minutes to discuss the project with their respective partners. So, I'm here! 'Coz I'm going to be your buddy in this project. Cool huh?" 

'Uh-oh!' Sakura grouse worriedly. "So what are we going to do?" She asks while admiring the guy in front of her. 

"Um… well, Mr. Hiroseki gave me this!" handing a folder to Sakura. 

"Hhmm… Let's see…" Sakura hummed, while scanning her index finger in the report sheet. "I'll read it aloud, ok?"   
  
  
  

    
     **
    Pair #: 3
    Name: Kinomoto Sakura  Name: Li Syaoran
    Age: 17 yrs. oldAge: 18 yrs. old
    Sex: FemaleSex: Male
    Height: 5'4Height: 5'10
    Job Assigned: WaitressJob Assigned: Waiter
    Location of the Job: Cream Puff Dairy Shop
    
    
    
    Note: Your overall earning must be 1000 yen after a month. This job is only a suggestion.
    If you're interested you can come and submit your bio data to the supervisor.
    And if you don't want it, you can have another.
    But it's your problem to find the alternate job for both of you. Good luck!
    
    
     **

  
  
  
  


"…Good luck!" Sakura finished. "So, what do you think? For me, I think it sounds cool and fun!" She said while placing the folder down and looking at the guy facing her with bored expression in its face. 

"Yeah, whatever!" muttered Syaoran as he run his fingers in his chestnut tresses. 'Next time, I'll keep some ofudas in my pocket!' He thought angrily to himself.   
  
  
  


_ In the meantime…_

"Why do I have to be stuck with you?" the blue-haired girl said to the frowning fair-haired guy. 

"Well, well, well… look who's talking? Do you honestly think that I want you to be my partner here!" glaring at the aquamarine-eyed lass while pointing at the files in his desk. "I should be the one who's hook-up with Sakura and not that dumb, pathetic Li Syaoran!" 

"Hey, watch your mouth Seijouro! You're talking about my boyfriend!" Returning the glare. 

"Oh, you boyfriend? Hahaha! I believe that… 'Coz you're both pathetic!" 

"O yeah!" 

"Stop that, Hanagi! Shoda!" Mr. Hiroseki scolded the two opposing youth while giving of his glare to both of them. "I told you to talk about your project, not to fight with each other!" 

"B-But Hiroseki-sensei, I don't want to be with him and I don't like the idea of me being a mascot in a stupid fast-food chain, while this…" pointing at the blond hair guy, "…baka Seijouro, becomes the attendant! Why don't you just let me choose whom I like to be with or let us switch jobs!" throwing peevishness to the old man. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Hanagi, but this project is done for you to learn how hard life can be and how to socialize with others, especially your co-workers. And instead of complaining about the line of job they gave you, you should be thankful that they accepted you and let you be part of their company." encouraging the youth in front of him while beaming. There was air of displeasure after the incident. And the two youth kept scowling at each other. __

Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg!!!!!!! 

"So class, listen up!" Mr. Hiroseki bellowed to get the attention of his class as the students arranged their tables and chairs. "I supposed that you finished your discussion with your partner. I just hope that you'll learn a lot from this activity. And by the way, each pair should pass a report about the project after a month, ok? So, goodbye class!" while Mr. Hiroseki gathers his belongings and exited the room silently. 

*** 

"Hey! Lighten up a bit Syao-kun!" the emerald-eyed beauty said while nudging the muted guy beside her. 

"Was it about the part-time job thing?" the brown-haired girl asks while adjusting her specs. "It's not really that bad, and besides don't you want to have something new in your life? Ne, Chiharu-chan?" 

"Hai, Naoko's right! And I really like what Hiroseki-sensei did about job and co-worker assigning." the girl with braided pigtails said while getting another cookie from the chestnut-haired guy's lunchbox. "By the way, Li-kun I never thought that you're a pretty great pastry-cook yourself!" making the little wolf's face beet red, "I bet that our sensei gave you a job related to foods." Giving a large bite in the food before her. 

"And speaking about jobs…" a dark gray haired guy interject the tête-à-tête of the group, "…people in the time where communications aren't established yet have a hard time introducing their products to others!" he said proudly while wiggling his index fingers, "That's why the employees of a certain company goes door-to-door to promote their goods. And it's not just simple promoting…" twitching his eyes as Sakura and Syaoran comes closer to the guy.   
  
  
  


_ Meanwhile…_

'Kami-sama! He's telling lies again! Grrrr! Yamazaki-kun!' the stuffed toy lover yells in her mind while trying to break free from the grasp of her friend Naoko. "Let me go, Naoko-chan! He's telling one of his stories again!" she whispered to the laughing lady. 

"Let him finish his story for once, Chiharu. I like to know what happens next!" beaming at her fuming friend.   
  
  
  


_ Back to Yamazaki…_

"…they must do their commercials in front of the customer… you know… like in the TV ads. And they must do it in all the house they knock on!" nodding his head to fortify his story. 

The little wolf and the cherry blossom was amazed at what their friend was telling, "Is that so?" they both asks in affirmation to the nodding guy in front of them. 

"T-That was…" Sakura said while looking at the amber-eyed warrior. 

"…hard." Ended Syaoran while looking directly at the emerald pools in front of him. Then turning his head as a blush slowly creeps in his face. "You always let yourself getting fooled by Yamazaki!" he said, still not looking at Sakura while the others do animé fall. 

"T-That's all lies?" the confused mistress asks while looking at her sweat-dropping friends. 

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a loud voice boomed in the campus. 

*** 

"W-What was that?" the scared voice of a lady asks while catching up in the running group. 

"I don't know either, Rika-chan but let's just hope that everything's fine." Sakura said still running to the place of the incident. 

*** 

Meanwhile in a dark lobby of the school, a bloody-colored eyes glow while looking at the shocked mistress of the cards from the cluster of students. "That's right my Cherry Blossom, see my first gift to you! Was it great? Don't worry; it'll be your turn soon! HAHAHAHA!" 

*** 

"Hoe!?!" Sakura yelp in surprise, "What was that?" She asks to Clow's descendant beside her. 

"What did you feel?" the young wolf said while holding the hand of the scared mistress. 

"I felt someone had just t-touched my cheeks! I-It's s-so cold…" Sakura said while trembling. 

'Darn! Why didn't I sense that coming!' he said angrily to himself. "Don't be anxious, Sakura, I'm here… I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you!" he said while embracing the frightened flower. Syaoran smiled after he heard a faint "Arigatou" from the girl. Then a stretcher passed them leaving the warrior wide-eyed, "Sakura, look!" pointing the being in the moving bed. 

"I-It's M-Megumi-chan! B-But what happened to her?" Sakura said while looking in the amber pools trying to find some answers. 

*** 

"So, you're telling me that your school dismissed you early because of an extraordinary incident?" A yellow creature said while sipping some tea in the tablespoon. "And it's about one of your classmates who died from shock? What's so extraordinary about that?" 

"It's not just an ordinary heart attack, Fluff ball!" Syaoran said while glaring at the creature. "I felt that the life force of the girl was being suck out from her!" 

"A-And her eyes…" Sakura said in terror as she closed her eyes. "… It seems that, she saw something that terrified her… she died with her eyes wide-open!" She added while trying to recall the incident. 

Seeing the little flower shiver Syaoran wrapped his arm around the mistress and pats its shoulder, while his other hand took the cold ones of the depress angel and gently squeezed it. 

The guardian beast can't help but smile at the scene in front of him. He had kept an eye on this two from the very beginning. He has seen how Sakura melts the once cold-heart of the Li-clan greatest warrior and how the young wolf's resentment turned into respect which's now… love and devotion of its whole being. Now that it's pretty obvious that both card captors have great affection for each other yet both clueless, the yellow creature just hope that they'll find themselves in each other's arms and live their life to the fullest… but it seems that it'll be impossible for both of them… his mistress is in distress, fearing everyone, terrified in doing some things… _Wait! Terrified? Afraid? _"Mamoru…" he murmured. 

"Protect? What do you mean, to protect?" a baffled voice awakens the creature from its trail of thoughts. 

"Sakura! Fuzz ball! Look at this!" the young warrior said while pressing the volume control of the television then he sits again beside the emerald-eyed beauty. 

_ A lady appears in the screen and started to report something that shocked the three magical being…   
  
  
  
_

"Today in Tomoeda, many people died of heart attack with the unknown cause. The twenty victims, ranging from three years old and above, died with their eyes wide open and have a petrified look on their faces. According to the investigation, those people died because of great fear from something. But as of now, they don't know what kind of things scared those people. Some says that its because they saw an extraterrestrial creature, while the others says that they died of heat stroke… But for now, all we can do is to pray for their souls so that they'll reach Nirvana and just hope that the being who's responsible for this will be found soon. So here the quick preview of the victims…"   
  
  
  


"Look at those people, they all died just like Yakusoku-san!" Syaoran said while looking at the petrified auburn-haired young woman and a serious Guardian beast of the Seal. 

"It's all Mamuro's fault!" the yellow stuffed animal said while rubbing its cheeks. 

"Who is Mamoru?" the emerald-eyed captor asked to the creature in front of him. "What does he have to do with these things?" she added as she turned off the television.   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kaminari: WAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Hides inside the table* stop throwing tomatoes on me!!!   
Kero: shuuudeswervechat!   
Kaminari: what did you sa-Hey! Wait a minute? How did you manage to break free from my magnificent knot? And WHY DID YOU EAT MY CHOCOLATE ICECREAM CAKE!!!! *Choking Kero*   
Kero: w-wellllllli-ifthel'salwilthelsalwayl!   
Kaminari: oh yeah! Your right! If there's a will there's a way! And you know what? I desperately want to kill you. That's why I have thousands of way to do it! *Knot* *knot* *strap* *stick* *paint* *paint* that's more like it! I'll call this masterpiece "Kaminari's abstract painting"   
Kero: shhhouletmegho!   
Kaminari: Nah! Anyweiz, I personally thanks all those who read my story and I'll be glad if you review this. But don't flame me, I'm a very sensitive person. *Nod* *Nod* and I'm very, very, very, very sorry for the late posting! Really! I'm very sorry! I tried to finish this chapter before my birthday (April 26) but I failed. My schedule this past few weeks was very hectic. I have to pass paper works so I can graduate from high school and my mom grounded me in using the computer so that I can study for my entrance examination…. But now that I graduated, passed the entrance exam in nursing and a new sweet sixteen… I'm now ready to write faster and I'll try my best to post sooner. So watch out for the next chapter!!!! Again ARIGATOU and GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!! ^ . ^ , 

_ Finished: April 27, 2002_


	3. Chapter 2 : Too many rivals?

  
  
Kero: Yay! We're back! Did you love the story so far? Yeah me too! I hate---   
Kaminari: ---hey you fluff ball! Listen up! *Pointing to kero* If you want to stay here with me, you should give some respect to the kawaii writer… and that's me! The cool and kirei Kaminari-chan!!! AHOHOHOHO!   
Kero: my God, she's gone crazy! *Looking at the posing kaminari*   
Kaminari: well anyway, sorry again for the delay coz I have this illness that keeps on bugging me lately…and that's finding a book named 'daddy long-legs' by Jean Webster. Would you imagine, the entire bookstore in our island (I really mean it! I tried calling all the bookstores in our land mass and asking if they have any stocks!) Doesn't have this kind of book? So if you have that book, PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEE scan it and e-mail it to me so I can read it! Ok? = )   
Kero: please do it, she keeps on dialing some numbers and asking for that dumb book! That I can't even use the phone to call Suppi!   
Kaminari: and also…my computer really sucks! You see, I can't save the story coz the computer keep on telling me that_ 'would you want to save it as a rescued document?'_ that really SUCKS! And when I try to check some grammatical errors, it keeps showing the_ 'there is not enough memory or disk space to complete the operation'._ Oh well! What can I do, I'm a computer wizard not a computer technician! GGRRRRrrrrr!   
Kero: hey stop blabbing and just go on with the story!   
Kaminari: and I almost gave up, coz the chapter one of my other fanfic just disappeared like bubble! And I can't help but think about how to get revenge in this baka computer!   
Kero: I said SSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPP IIIIIIIIIIIT!   
Kaminari: okay, okay! I will now let you know what happens next, but before that, I want to thank the following that reviewed my chapter one, it's few though. 

Sakura- Gomen nasai for not thanking you in the last chapter coz I forgot to check on again on the review part before I upload it! But this one's for you! Hope you'll like this! 

And to:

Glarie , Angel and Seashell - I thank you all for reviewing my story! *hugs* hope you all enjoy reading this till the last chapter! Ok? *Mwahhh* 

Sakura Lover - Yay! I love your reviews! It's so Looooooooooooong! just what I love! thanx again! I think I'll give you thousands of hugs and kisses! (not the chocolate one) *MMMMMMWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!* hope you'll enjoy this 'till the end! 

Kaminari: and for all those people who really like my work, I'm hoping that you'll review this one but NO FLAMES please! Like I always say,_ I'm a very sensitive person_ so just… you know… And always remember, I DON"T OWN CCS, but I wish I am! *Joke* so don't sue me coz I don't have any money. Okay? So here's the timeline, the gang was seventeen and eighteens and there's a hope card but Syaoran haven't tell yet Sakura how he feels! Ok? Here's the legend   
  
"speaking"   
'thinking'   
_flashback_   
*** - new scene   


  
  
  
**

~=`The Last Mission' =~  
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
  
  
Chapter 2 : Too Many Rivals? 

**   


  
  
  
The auburn-haired girl gently sways her arms as the afternoon wind lightly touched her colored cheeks. "Hanyaan… at last! Saturday class has finally ended!!!" she yells as her friends smiling at the scene. (Kami-chan: Japanese schools have Saturday class but the time isn't as long as the regular class, ok? ^__^ ) 

"About Saturday---" 

"---Ne, Sakura-chan, I haven't seen Li in our class today. What happened to him? Is he sick or something?" the girl with braided-pigtails asks while grabbing the mouth of the storyteller. 

"Um…Ano…" 

Sakura didn't know what and how to answer the question. Even her, honestly don't know what's the real problem. It seems that the amber-eyed guy hides something from her and she didn't want that. It's been a week now since Kero, her guardian beast, told them about the power of Mamoru…but the information isn't enough to defeat that guy. Kero just said to them that Mamoru's source of power was the fears of the people and that he's here to take revenge from what his best friend had done to him… and that's all… Her guardian told her that some of his memories were still lock up. 

"Earth to Sakura? Earth to Sakura?" 

"Hoe? Oh yes, umm… Syaoran headed for Hong Kong last night for some family gathering. Yeah, that's it. Hahahaha! " Waving her hands to her astounded friends. 

The brown-haired girl prearranged her eyeglasses while looking at the laughing emerald-eyed beauty. "So you're all alone now, huh?" 

Sakura nodded her head, "Hai! Demo, he'll be back today because it's our first day in our job-project." Beaming a fake smile. 

"Hey, Sakura! Wanna go to and eat some lunch at our house?" a finesse lass asks while beaming a coy smile, "I baked some pastries earlier that's why we---me, Chiharu, Naoko and Yamazaki---decided to have a group study for the Math exam on Monday. Wanna come?" 

"Gomen nasai, but I need to go home early." Bowing her head to her friends, "I have to set all we need for our new job and I bet that Syaoran will be there soon with a grumbling stomach!" beaming a huge grin on her face, "So, I'll have to go now. Maybe some other time, ok? Ja ne!" she said as she runs and waves her hand to the stunned people. 

"She sure smiles a lot now, ne? Chiharu-chan." The ghost-story-lover said while looking at the fading image of cherry blossom. 

"Yeah, I observe that. I'm just glad that Li-kun takes really good care of her." Clapping her hands in agreement. 

"Love…" Rika whispered softly. 

"What did you say?" Both girls turned their head to the speaker while the guy just sweat dropped. 

Blushing intensely, "I said, they both love each other but they don't know each others feelings. And it's been a year since Sakura came back to her old, genki self because of her little wolf. Oh so romantic yet tragic!" 

"Yeah!" the girls said in unison with a displease sigh. 

"Speaking of Love---" 

"---Stop that!" the girl yelled while trying to deform that face of the poor guy. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
The emerald-eyed beauty skated her way to the busy street while trying to appreciate beautiful things around her until a heart-piercing wail was heard. She tries to find the source and was shocked at the scene before her. 

"**'Ka-chan!**" a three-year-old girl cried on top of a burning building to the growing crowd below her, while the lady in her twenties, which Sakura believed to be the mother, cry for the little girl's dear life. 

"**Onegai! Save my daughter!**" the mother yelled as she collared the man beside her. 

"This is not good!" Sakura said in worried, 'I can't use my power because of the thickness of this crowd' She thought. She does not have a choice but to do what her instinct had said to her. 'Please be safe' the mistress whispered as she changes her roller blades to her sneakers. 

As soon as Sakura had changed her footwear, she started to run through the back door of the building so that no one could see her or stop her from helping the child. Little did she know that a guy was watching her from behind. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
"Now, now, my cherry blossom. What'll you do? Risk your life in exchange with that weakling kid. Come on, I know you can do better than that! Wait, we should do some dramatic scene here." A shadowy figure whispered in the air. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
Sakura run to the stairs as fast as she could until she felt her lungs burning, gasping for air, 'Two more floors to go!' she thought while she tried to avoid the falling debris with fire in the building. She stopped as she felt a powerful aura behind her. 

_ Someone was watching her _

Then as if the creature found out that the mistress has noticed him, he tried to block his aura. Sakura continue to run when she didn't felt the aura anymore. At last! She reached the rooftop where she can see the chocking girl at the same time crying for help. 

"**Tasukete!** (Help!)" The girl said while rubbing its eyes. 

"**Don't worry, I'm already here. Oneesan will help you.**" Sakura said as she tried to walk her way to the girl, still avoiding the burning pieces of wood along the way. 

Unfortunately, the girl slipped her feet and yell for her life as she falls down from the building rapidly. Shriek from the crowd was heard. 

The emerald-eyed girl has no choice but to follow the child as she jump her way and tried to reach the falling kid. Luckily, she did reach the wailing child as she tried to hug it and whisper some soothing words. 'Kami-help us! Let this child be safe.' She prayed, closing her eyes and bowing her head, trying to protect the little form in her arms as she felt the fast falling of their bodies to the waiting solid ground. As if by magic, the auburn-head girl felt somebody was hugging her, it's not the child but somebody, a man, protectively hugging her. 

"Have you gone crazy!" the anonymous guy whispered to her ear as blush crept on her face. 

Before she could say 'gomen' she felt that her feet touched the ground safely. People leave the scene as the fire fighters started to do their job. The hysterical mother run for her daughter as it thanked the card captor over and over again. Then Sakura became aware as she saw the reporters ready to interview her. Scanning her surrounding she somewhat felt an aura nearby which she had already encountered not so long ago. She quickly run, trying to follow the source of the aura before any reporters shoot her questions. 

"Sumimasen, who are you?" Sakura asked the ginger-head man walking its way to the narrow street in the corner. 

The man stop his tracks as he recognized the aura, he turned his body facing her with a sly grin. "So, it's you again. What do you want?" the handsome guy said as we see his garnet eyes fixed at the emerald ones. 

"I-I just want to thank you, for saving my life and also the child's life." The sorceress said as she bowed down earnestly. She became alarmed as she heard steps walking away from her. "Chotto matte kudasai! (Please wait a minute) May I know your name?" she said calmly while looking at the guy's back. 

The ginger-head guy just waved his hand and continues to walk, "We'll be seeing each other again, and so what's the purpose of introducing myself to you? And maybe then, we can talk more, more than you expected!" as the guy totally vanished from the mistress' sight. 

"Doyo imi desu ka." (What does that mean?) She whispered hoping that the wind will send her question to the guy. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
Somewhere in the dark alley, a loud laugh was heard, "Being friendly aren't we?" he said as his bloody eyes started to narrow, "Just continue that…HAHAHAHA!" 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
"Tadaima!" Sakura said while closing the door behind her and head her way to the kitchen. 

"Okaeri!" a little voice was heard in the living room. "Anyway, Sakura…" the yellow creature said while flying to his mistress, "…a package was delivered earlier. It's from… let see…" grabbing the brown bag in the kitchen counter, "…from _Cream Puff Dairy Shop_, say… is this the well known refreshments parlor and has the most oishii ice cream here in Tomoeda?" the guardian said while trying to open the bag. 

"Hai! That's the place where me and Syaoran will be working on." The mistress said while grabbing a pudding in the refrigerator, "Wanna have some pudding?" she said to the busy guardian whose trying to unwrap the parcel. 

"Yay! Pudding, pudding, PUDDING!" Kero said while throwing the package away. 

"Hey! Be careful with the package!" but she was too late. The bag landed on the floor. "I said be careful." Snatching the brown parcel on the floor. "Ne, Kero. Syaoran wa doko ni imasu ka?" (Where's Syaoran?) 

Guzzling up the pudding, "Gaki wa heya ni imasu." (The gaki is in his room) he said while he gobbles up more pudding. 

"Oh, I think I should make something for him." placing down the bag in the counter while putting a pink apron on herself. "I think he's really tired now" she said while getting the ingredients in the ref. "Kero I'm going to make an oden, wanna help?" 

"Iie, you know that eating pudding is really tiring" rubbing its eyes while flying toward his mistress room. "I'll take a nap, so just wake me up if the food is ready, ok? And DON'T start without me!" giving a cute glare to his mistress. 

Sakura can't help but giggle at her guardian's attitude, "Such a glutton guardian!" while cutting the radish gently. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
_ "All you have to do is to conquer your fears…"_   
  
  


"Muquin, what do you mean by that…" the young warrior said in oblivion. He really doesn't understand anything about what his mother had said to him. He decided to go back to Hong Kong to get some scrolls that may help him and Sakura to defeat Mamoru. But the searching turned out to be a lecturing of a mother to her son.   
  
  


_ "Xiao Lang, have you completed your mission?" the lady with jet-black hair said in austerity. _

"Iie, I haven't done it yet." Syaoran said while taking his seat in front of his mother. He didn't want this; he didn't want to talk about his mission. He feels that his mission will be the sign that he'll need to leave the certain jade-eyed lady whom he dearly loves. 

"Then why did you come back? Have you decided to give up?" 

"That's not it!" he yelled towards his mother. He knows that it's not good for him to go back without finishing the given duty. 'But what can I do?' he questioned his self, "I just come here to get some things that can help me finished this m…whole thing." The Li-clan warrior said with firmness. It hurts him more every time the word 'mission' takes place on their conversation. 

"Is that so?" Yelan said with a confused look in her eyes that the young warrior gets a glimpse of the mystified amber. "I never thought that you needed some scriptures to accomplish a simple problem." She said in awe while grinning. 

Clow's descendant didn't exactly like the situation. First, he was shock to see his mother smiling and second, it irritates him to see that the woman doesn't take Mamoru's assault seriously. He clenches his fists while trying to construct some words to counteract his mother. "I'm serious, Mother. So stop beaming because it doesn't give any help." 

Yelan patted her son's shoulder with sympathy while giving her motherly smile, "I know that, my son. But it's just I can't believe that you needed anything to do your mission. You have the answer, your strong… all you have to do is to overcome your fears and everything will follow." Releasing her grip while raising her index finger, "And remember, even though the elders didn't give you the limit in your task, you should do it fast and come back here with your mission, accomplished. And also, to prove that you're worthy, you should bring us the hand." Exiting the room while the warrior left contemplating.   
  
  


'I know that Mamoru lives by sucking people's fear, but why did she say that kind of thing? It's obvious that in defeating Mamoru, all I have to do is to hide my fear or totally vanished it, but… why did the elders let Mamoru live in the first place?' feeling his head tightening. 

He really doesn't know why the elders let him have that kind of mission. Why did they let the evil lurks? He feels that the clan was unjust to free the evil one to be his training course… to let them know that he deserves to be the leader. 

"Syaoran?" a soft voice entered his ears as he let the image of the card mistress takes over his whole attention. The chestnut-haired guy was struck as he realized that Sakura dressed differently. 

"What's with the outfit?" he said while looking at the beaming cherry blossom that's wearing a light pink long sleeves blouse and a white mini skirt with light turquoise apron. 

Getting something at her back and putting it on top of her head, "It's my uniform, see?" pointing at the left side of her sleeve where the logo was located while sitting at the vacant chair in the room. 

"But don't you think it's a bit short and revealing?" the warrior said while pointing the mistress skirt. 

"Hoe?" she said in confusion while looking at her lap, "I don't think so, it's a bit longer than my cheering uniform, ne? And this ice cream cap's really kawaii!" still staring at the ground while blushing fiercely. Then something pops out in her thoughts, "Ne, Syaoran. How's your trip? Did they ask you about your mission? What are these scrolls doing in your room?" looking at the amber pools while clenching her fists in her lap. Even though she didn't want to open the conversation, she goes for it because it's the only way to see her warrior and feel again his aura near her. 

The warrior became a bit serious and looked at the scroll in his hands. "Hai, they asked my situation here in Japan.", 'As for me, seeing your smile makes my worries go away like a tornado' he thought while smiling at the bemused mistress. "Sakura?" 

"H-Hai?" the auburn-haired girl said while looking at the serious warrior in front of her. 

"Do you want to know why did I go to Hong Kong?" 

"…" 

He smiled at the silent lady before him, 'Just what I've thought! Don't worry my angel, it's your right to know why.' "I've found this just before you came into my room." giving a particular scroll with a black ribbon in it. 

Sakura became wide-eyed as she read the scriptures before of her, "S-Syaoran…" 

The warrior smiles at the shock mistress. He loves the way Sakura cares for him. He knows that the mistress was worried about his decisions, but what can he do? He's head over heels for her. 'I'm sure crazy to do anything for you, my Ying Fa.' he said in his thoughts. He knows that this is his mission… but it's not just a duty, it involves the one he loves and no one can ever stop him to do something---even foolish---just to let her be safe. His conversation with the guardian beast last week kept bugging him. 

  
  
  
_ "He needs Sakura and not you!" the guardian said while gritting its teeth, "I don't really like this whole idea, but… that's the truth." Kero said one evening while looking remorsefully at the sleeping mistress beside the young wolf. "I feel guilty of not telling Sakura the whole story about Mamoru, I-it's just that I'm really worried for her. It's for the best." _

The young teen warrior brushed the misplaced locks on the mistress cheek, "But why? I know that the elders planned for this… I mean… they know that Mamoru will be out of his prison and start to prowl, but what I don't understand is why must include Sakura in this whole thing? I mean, it's my mission… I need to defeat Mamoru so I can be the Li-clan leader but…Arrghh!" giving up while resting his head on his hands. 

The lion stares at the distress warrior, "Don't worry, I don't really know how can you defeat Mamoru but I remember that Master Clow Reed tells me that Mamoru's weakness is his own strength or source of strength… something like that." Then he walk towards the cabinet and used his power to lift the Sakura Book, "We both know that Sakura is the most powerful sorceress in the whole world, and that's what the guy wants, her powers. But I'm afraid… that even her cards is not enough to defeat Mamoru." 

"Who said that I'd let Sakura fight that guy?" Syaoran said while glaring at the yellow lion in front of him. "Whether it's my mission or not, I should be the one to defeat this bastard. Sakura isn't ready to fight because of her situation. And letting her go for this is like forcing her to meet her de-death. If only I have something that can help me totally defeat this monster I---" 

"---Of course you have!" the guardian beast said while his golden eyes widen. "Your clan has kept all of Master Clow's belongings…maybe you can find a scripture or letter from Master Clow about Mamoru." 

"But I can't go back to Hong Kong." The young wolf sighed in defeat. 

"Doushite?" 

"If I go back now, the Elder won't let me come here again or even worse they'll think that I give up the challenge." looking at the sleeping seraph before him. 

"Baka! Do you think that your pride will help Sakura? Think again. It's your clan's fault to give you a surprise mission that's really dangerous, so maybe they'll let you have some sources to do it." gnashing its paws to the carpet. 

"Maybe you're right but… I can't leave Sakura all alone here even for one day… now that we both know that she's the real target of that monster." 

"Hey! What do you think of me?" the lion said offended, "I'm her guardian and I can manage to take care of her until you come back! And maybe, I can call Yue for added protection." 

The chestnut-haired guy grinned at the protective display of the guardian, "You don't have to call Yue for now, he also need space because of Touya's death… and I know you can…" he said while looking again at the beautiful flower, "…because stuff animals don't have fears 'coz they're made of cotton!" he said trying to lighten up the situation. 

"Oh Yeah!" Kero said while leaping in the bed where the warrior and the sleeping mistress were. 

Their conversation ended with a mistress popping her veins and two sweat dropping guys. 

  
  
  
"Syaoran?" a timid voice broke his trance. 

"Aa? What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran said as his amber pools find its way to the emerald ones of the card mistress. 

"How can we beat Mamoru? I really don't understand what's written in here. Too many deep words." The jade-eyed girl said shyly as she give back the scroll to the young wolf. 

"Do you want me to read this to you?" Syaoran said as he stared at the serious flower in front of him. 

"Hai." 

"Okay…" he sighed as he started to read, "This is one of the entries of Clow Reed in his diary…" 

  
  
  
_ I know I mustn't give you---whoever will read this---this kind of information. But last night I had a vision… it's about the destruction of the world… destructed by my best friend whom I lock-up in the mirror, it was Mamoru. _

Mamoru is the guardian of the portal that's connected to the 'other world'. The 'protector', that's the meaning of his name, but as time passed by he became cold, his once crimson eyes turned bloodier than before. He started to free the humans from the 'other side' to our world. And because of that, I jailed him in a mirror and buried it in the core of the earth. 

I imprisoned him not because I still care for him as a friend; maybe half of my reason is that. But I lock him because I can't defeat him. His powers grew stronger than mine because he sucks human's negative thoughts, especially their fears. And that became his resources. 

So if anyone of you has read this entry, especially my descendant and the card mistress, please… do your best. Don't let the world be destroyed. The fate of the world is in your hands. And because he was freed from his prison, he can't be locked-up again. He's more powerful, now that people easily loose their hopes. You need to completely destroy him at once. And to do that… you should let him realize his own mistakes. Use the most powerful magic in the universe… but I'm sorry to say, that even me, don't have that power… I never had it in the first place. 

  
  
  
"---in the first place." The warrior ended as he rolled the paper and placed it beside him. "That's strange? How come Clow Reed knows that we're going to read this entry?" 

"Remember? His visions?" Raising her index as the young warrior nods his head. "But, what does he mean by_ 'another world'_ or_ 'other side'_?" the mistress said while finding some answers in the amber pools of the warrior. 

Because of this, Syaoran can't help but turned his glowing head away from the mistress of the cards, "I don't really understand either… maybe you should ask the cotton ball about this." Returning his gaze after realizing that he wasn't blushing anymore. 

"Okay, I'll call Kero." She said smiling while exiting the room. "Oh, and one more thing…" peeping her head in the door, "Maybe we should discuss this in the dining area while we eat, 'coz as we all know, Kero's mind won't work if there's no food around!" 

"Animated stomach!" smirked the little wolf. 

"I agree with you!" the jade-eyed girl said while running her way to the sleeping beast. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
"Hhmm… another world?" the yellow creature said while scratching its chin. "Let's see… I think I remember something about the 'ideal world'." Flying his way to his mistress shoulder, "It's like this world has a twin." Emphasizing the word 'twin' by raising his both middle fingers and joining them together, "I mean all of the things, living or non-living; have a twin in that another world. But just like twins, they exactly looked alike but have their own characteristics… do you get what I mean?" he said while looking at his mistress. 

"I think so…" Sakura blurted in a soft tone. 

  
  
_ Ding! Dong! _

  
"I'll get it!" Syaoran said while jumping out from the couch and run his way to the door. "Oh, 'twas you." he said grumpily as he let the guy entered the house. 

"Yukito-san!" a cheery voice was heard as the mistress of the cards hugged her childhood crush and her guardian at the same time. 

"It's been a while, ne?" the gray-haired man said as he returned the hug to the genki mistress. 

A yellow lion appeared from the living room, "So, what brings you here? I thought you were in Naha with your grandparents?" 

"I've seen the news last week and I thought that it's no ordinary accident." His voice becoming serious, "That's why I hurriedly pack my things so I can be here as soon as possible. I really am worried about Sakura." 

Sakura was touched at what her childhood crush had said to her. She silently thanked Kami-sama for giving her wonderful friends that's ready to help her. "Arigatou, Yukito-san." She said while giving out her genuine smile. 

Seeing the situation, Syaoran can't help but get jealous so he coughed a few times to get their attention, "Mind as well make some tea. I'll be back in a sec." The warrior said as he goes his way to the kitchen. 

Sakura was surprised at the sudden behavior of the warrior but she tried to shrug it off in her head, 'Maybe, he's just tired from the trip.' Looking at the talking guardians beside her, "Oh, where are my manners? Yukito-san, let's go to the living room and we'll discuss all about this catastrophe." 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
"So, you're telling me that all these odd things that's happening in Tomoeda was only done by one powerful person?" Yue said while crossing his arms over his chest, "And that guy was the old friend of Master Clow?" Receiving nods from the three beings in front of him. 

"And he's here to take revenge, but we don't know to whom he'll do it 'coz as we all know, Clow Reed died hundred of years ago." The card mistress said to her moon guardian. "But my hunch is… he'll attack S-Syaoran…" she said somewhat hurt. "… 'Coz he's the direct descendant of Clow Reed." 

"And if we don't stop him…" an Osaka dialect interrupt, "…he'll destroy our world so there can be only one world, and that's the 'ideal world'." 

Looking at the confused guardian, Syaoran tried to explain, "What the fluff ball's telling is that this world have a twin." 

"Hey! Looked at me! I'm on my true form I ca---" 

"---A twin?" the icy silver-eyed guy said in deeper confusion as the telephone rings. 

"Wait for me here ok?" Sakura said as she goes to the kitchen counter where the source of noise came from. 

As the emerald-eyed teen exited the living room, the icy silver pools started to dim, "I think you know who's the target of this mad man." 

The warrior gave a loud sigh, "Yeah, it's Sakura. Since Sakura's the new master of the Clow Cards, Mamoru wants her power by taking her life force or by playing on her feelings so he can control her whole being." Looking at the floor intently, "And there's no way we should let Sakura get near that guy or even let her realized that she's the target. She might do unwise things that might k-kill her in the end… I don't want to loose her." 

"We know that. But sooner or later, Sakura will know these things and because of her emotional situation, she might let Mamoru get her powers… we all know that Sakura will do anything for the good of others---" 

"---Hey guys! Eriol's on the other line!" the auburn-haired girl said as she gently sits beside the now growling warrior, "He said he want to talk to us all so I bring the speaker phone here." placing the black phone on the table. "So, shoot!" 

"Hey there fellows! Especially to my cute descendant and to my cherry blossom!" a teasing voice was heard at the speaker. 

Syaoran didn't want this, it seems that all his rivals were here to make an impression to his Sakura. "So, what do you want?" he said angrily but stopped as he heard his angel talk. 

"Eriol, what do you mean by the 'other world'?" the jade eyes lady asks in confusion. 

Then a loud sigh was heard, "So… it's really Mamoru huh?" 

"We all know that, so just answer her question!" the little wolf snarled obviously irritated at the guy on the other line. 

"Hey, calm down my cute descendant!" then a chuckle was heard, "The other world, as you call it is the…. other world… get that?" 

Cold wind blew from the window 

Two winged beings have both dotted eyes 

Mistress in sweat-drops 

Veins throbbing on the warrior's head 

A low laugh was heard 

"**STOP THAT!!!**" the four yelled at the speaker. 

"Okay, okay! I just want to make you all smile." the voice said as it started to be serious, "Okay, here's an example. When you flip a coin, there are two possibilities of its outcome…" 

"It can be head or tail." The winged lion said while resting its head on the floor. 

"Exactly, but that's the mistake of the people… even though the head was shown, there can still be a tail and vice versa… it means that the surface in the head and the surface in the tail are both real. Just like the other world." 

"So you're saying that there's another me in that world, ne?" Sakura said confused as ever. 

"Yep! You got the point! But the another Sakura may be a murderer or the villain in that world… it's the opposite of you." 

"Okay, okay, we now get that. But why did he want to destroy our world? I mean, hey, it's also his world?" The warrior said sarcastically. 

"I don't really remember the story 'coz I'm only half of Clow Reed…" The voice said while somewhat regretting what he had said, "…Mamoru became angry at the people in this world because they did some brutal stuffs…and that's the beginning of Mamoru's change of principle… that's why he want to take the revenge to the people especially to my past life which was Clow Reed, his best buddy." 

"Umm, another question..." Syaoran said in a serious tone, "... does Mamoru have his powers in his hands? I mean, literally, what's in his hands 'coz I feel that there lies his great power." 

"How come you can say that, Syaoran? We haven't met yet Mamoru, ne?" Sakura said in confusion. 

Seeing this, Syaoran's face painted fourteen shades of red. "Err, a.. umm.. okay," sighing while looking at his hands, he really can't resists the mistress eyes, "...the Clan wants his hands." 

"Eh? For what---"

"---Ah, the hands!" Eriol said in louder tone, "Well, Mamoru have these bracelets... it's where his life force coming from. If you break these things, your problem will be solved." Saying proudly while grinning, even though the listeners couldn't see it, "But... sad to say, it's invisible even in the great magician's eyes. It can only be seen when the user's already dead." 

Everybody went animé fall. Then a small grin appeared on the lion's face, "But before Mamoru starts to destroy our world, let's go to the other world and find the other gaki, maybe that gaki there is not gaki anymore." 

"Kero! Apologize to Syaoran now!" his mistress said while glaring at him, "And if you don't… no more Zylon warriors for you!" the green eyes lass crossly said to her guardian as if it's all decided. 

"Oh my God! Don't do that Sakura, you know that it's my only l---" 

"---Then do it!" 

"It's okay." A stern voice broke the two parties. The mistress and the lion guardian both turned their heads on the speaker. They don't believe at what they've heard, they both know that the warrior loves to tease the sun guardian. "So, Hiiragizawa. Do you know how we can defeat this mad guy?" 

For the briefest moment Sakura thought she had seen something parallel to hopelessness, fret, exhaustion and… _fear?_ in his amber pools, but it vanished as soon as its face become coolly again. A long silence was heard on the other line. Then a solemn 'no' filled their hopeful hearts as it started to shatter. 

"But Clow Reed said in his entry that there's this one most powerful magic in the universe that can defeat Mamoru, but sadly… he didn't know either." The card mistress said as she banged her head on the table. "But it seems that he's just hiding it… I mean he knows the answer but he just don't want to tell us. If only I have it then I'll kill Mamoru myself." She somberly said as she clenched her fists. 

"That's my Master!_ Old, selfish sorcerer!_" the lion said while giving out a loud laugh. 

The angel-like man fired a glare, "Yeah, he's right! But maybe he just don't want us to be in danger that's why--" 

"---Hey! We're all in danger now, especially Syaoran!" the emerald-eyed beauty butts in, feeling her heart pounding faster than everyone else in the room. "If only I can switch the situation, then I'll let my life be in line with danger and then maybe everything will be okay and safe and---" 

"---Stop that!" the warrior said feeling guilty that the mistress doesn't know the whole condition. 'That's the last thing I want to happen but it was done now… if you only knew, you're the one that Mamoru wants.' Trying to calm down his self, "Don't be so stupid, Sakura." The Li-clan warrior sighs fearfully. "Your powers aren't enough to destroy this creature… you're too weak." He suddenly blinked, his brain catching up with his words, his face beginning to register shock, regretting every word he had just said. 'Oh, no...' 

"So, you see me as a wimp…is that right?" the card mistress said, leaving an emotionless face. 

"That's not it, Sakura. All I want to say is---" 

"---Gomen nasai!" bowing her head to the panicking warrior. "It's quarter to four…I need to go now to my job, you can talk to Eriol a little longer, S…_Li!_ Goodbye Eriol… and oh, Kero, your dinner is in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave if you got hungry. Ja ne!" smiling to her friend as she faced her back to them and run towards her room. 

Syaoran closed his eyes tight, "Sakura…" he didn't expect this, he know that it's his fault; he didn't choose his words wisely and now, the object of his affection slipped away from him, "I r-really did blew it up…" he said solemnly as he bowed down, figuring that the only thing that's interesting for now were his hands. 

Then a paw patted Syaoran's shoulder, "Don't you worry, Li. Sakura just cares for you deeply that's why she can said those kinds of things…" Giving a reassuring smile to the warrior, "… and besides, we all know that's Sakura's too generous that she'll risk her life to yours." 

"Maybe you should apologize to her." The voice on the phone said, "So… I need to hang up now; if you have other questions… just call me okay? And by the way, I know that my cute little descendant… doesn't loose hope; I know that you love Sakura more than everyone can ever think of… so just fight for it okay? I wish you all the luck, Li… bye!" then a loud click was heard followed by a busy dial tone. The guy in white robe stood up and pushes the_ 'speaker off'_ button in the phone. 

"Arigatou, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said as he head his way to the distress mistress. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
_ You're too weak… _

"Gomen, Syaoran." The emerald-eyed beauty said regretfully while tears run down from her eyes. 

If only I'm powerful enough, then I can help you … 

If only I know how to defeat Mamoru, then… 

If you only knew how important you are… 

If only… 

If… 

"Sakura?" a gentle voice broke her thoughts. "May I come in?" 

"H-Hai! The door's open…" the jade-eyed girl said somberly. 

Then the click of the doorknob was heard as the door gently open revealing the culpable little wolf. The warrior's heart tightened a bit as he saw the trace of fresh tears from his angel's emerald orbs. He couldn't believe how the finest cut of emeralds has a dim shade in it now. 

The young wolf deeply sighs, "Sakura…listen to me." he said looking at the carpet while biting the inside of his cheek, "I'm really, truly very sorry… it's just that… I'm very worried about you…" taking deep breath, wishing not to choke, "I care too much to get you hurt." 

The mistress became wide-eyed. Did she hear it right? The Li-clan warrior cares for her sincerely. To her it would be Nirvana to know that her secret love was concerned for her. But… she doesn't understand, Syaoran admitted to her that he loves someone. And now he tells her that he cares for her? Maybe she should just be contented of what she is… and that's being the best friend of Li Syaoran. 

"I'm very sorry for what I've acted at the lounge… it's just that, I feel so bad, so g-guilty because all of you have shares in this problem. You're so kind and generous, Syaoran, while I'm a freaking little cry baby." Not intending to look at the warrior's ocher orbs. 

The young wolf smile inwardly, 'That's what I love about you, my Ying Fa. If you only knew…', kneeling in front of the depress girl. "Look at me, Sakura…" holding Sakura's chin while he gently waits for Sakura to freely look in his eyes. Emerald melting in Amber, "…don't ever think that you're a bother here… I mean, hey, you're the card mistress, the most powerful sorceress of all time." Beaming his rare smile, "I'm sorry if I let you felt that you're in no level with me… it's just… I don't want you to risk anything that's yours… especially your life." 

The jade eyes lady smiled at the behavior of the young warrior. She never expected Li Syaoran, the predictable leader of Li-clan who owns the fiercest yet loveliest ocher eyes in the whole world, to be this _e-expressive?_

"What are you smiling about?" the young chestnut-haired warrior said breaking her thoughts. 

"Nan demo nai…" giving out her million-dollar smile, "…it's just that… how come your mystery girl can't see how caring you are?" 

"Don't start with me, I'm not telling you, still. My mouth is sealed in that topic!" waving his hand to the beaming mistress. 

"Awww, come on! Here's hoping if I could just know where she study." Pouting her lips while playing with her index fingers like a child. 

Syaoran sighs deeply, "She's my classmate." 

"Really? Is she a close friend of mine?" the now jumping mistress asks as if a child won a lollipop. 

"Yup! She is and that's the last question. Topic closed!" crossing his arms in his chest, "And get ready 'coz it's almost time for our work." 

Emerald orbs started to widen, "Hoe?!? I forgot everything about it!" grabbing all the things she need. 

The ocher eyes guy smiled at the display, 'She surely doesn't change all these years!' then he heard a gentle 'Arigatou' before he left the room. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
"Arigatou gozaimashita!" a cheery voice address the couple exiting the glass door. 

A man in his thirties gently rubs his new shaven chin, walking his way while looking at the copper-haired lady with interest. "So, Miss Kinomoto…" the man greeted the lady with a sly grin. "…Are you enjoying your work here?" he said while letting his hands silently wander its way to the mistress' shoulder. 

Seeing this obvious flaunt, the Li-clan warrior irately glares at the pervert man. 'One wrong move and you are a dead pervert old man'. Using his _chi,_ the man receives goose bumps as if he heard what's the warrior had said to him while turning its head to the fuming wolf. Considering the ever-famous glare of the Li-clan warrior, the old man, without thinking twice, snapped its raging hormones from doing anything. 

Then the young wolf walks its way to the two beings. "Hey, Mr. Suzuki!" calling the old man while patting his hands to its shoulder. "Our manager wants to talk to you. He said that there's a leak in the comfort room " smiling yet obviously giving its death glare to the man. "And oh, by the way, Mei Mei. (Little sister) I told you to clean up the mess in table eight?" he said while evidently pulling Sakura away from the pervert man. 

"Syaoran, what was that?" Sakura said in confusion. 

Realizing that the man has already left, Syaoran deeply inhale, "Stay away from him, understood?" he said sternly while showing his concerned eyes to the jade ones. 

"Why? Do you feel power radiating from him?" the emerald-eyed beauty asks naively 

'No! Not that kind of power that your thinking.' his mind wanted to tell Sakura this, but he doesn't want her to be bothered by it and he doesn't want his angel's pure mind be stained with filth. "Umm, no. But… it's better to stay away from him, trust me ok?" 

Beaming a teasing one, "Okay, _oniichan!_ Mei Mei will be very cautious, so can I go to my work now?" 

"Yeah." giving out a displeased tone. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
'It's seven fifty-five! Seven fifty-five! Five more minutes to go, then were off for today! Off for today! Off for today! It's A-L-M-O-S-T tiiiiimme!' Sakura sings in her mind while wiping the table. It's been thirty minutes since she started chanting songs. 

"Hey, there! You look so excited huh?" Syaoran said in a teasing tone. 

"Yup! 'Coz we're now going home. And I can't wait to go home!" hugging her tray as her emerald eyes starts to sparkle. 

"Huh? Have I heard it right? Y-You? Want to go home?" the chestnut-haired lad asks in surprise. "I thought you want to work?" 

Stopping her daydreaming, "Of course, I still love to. But there's more important than this! And it's about Mamoru!" she whispered playfully as if it's not a serious matter. 

"Oohh, so have any suggestions?" the warrior said, letting his mood to be like his seraph's behavior. 

"Ummm, not really but---" 

"---Hey you're almost late!" a large voice boomed in the place. "Where have you been?" a gray-headed man asks to the standing lad in the front door. 

Because of this, the two captors both twists their head to the scene while the guy do the same thing, turning his head to the pair. 

_ Garnet twinkled at Emerald _

"So, we meet again. Ne?" the ginger-head guy, with the same age as the little wolf, beamed at the surprise mistress with a furtive smile. 

Syaoran heard a soft_ 'Hai' _ beside him as he looked at the smiling stranger. "You two know each other?" he asked the beaming mistress while he gives a glare at the newcomer. 

"Umm, not really. But I'm very thankful that Kami-sama let me see him again." The emerald-eyed mistress said to the growling wolf beside her, "And oh…" bowing at the guy in front of her, "…Arigatou gozaimasu for saving me back there." She said with appreciation in her voice as she heard the warrior whispered her something, asking her for the details, "Ask me again sometime." She whispered back to the scowling wolf. 

"Oh, that?" the man said while running his fingers to his shoulder-length ginger hair, "That was nothing… I was just passing by as I accidentally saw you doing some foolish things." He said coolly while slyly grinning at the fuming warrior beside the jade eyes lady. 'So this is the gaki, that the guy was telling me about. Heck! He's just an ordinary gaki to me. A not-so-challenging guy, I must say.' he thought while walking away from the couple, "It's nice meeting you again, cherry blossom. And oh, by the way, you should tame that little wolf before it ruins something." Waving his hands to the shocked card captors. 

Still not believing what had just happened, Sakura start to beam a genki smile while looking at the warrior, "Pretty mysterious, ne?" She asked Syaoran while looking back again at the vanishing stranger. "But I can't blame him, can I? And besides, I owe him my life!" she said happily while walking at the storage room. "Come on, Syaoran! Our job's done for today and I must buy Kero his pudding." Grabbing the young warrior's hand. 

Syaoran cringed at the statement of the mistress. How come Sakura trusts this guy so much? Maybe that saving-her-life story will tell him the answer. But still… he will never ever trust this guy. Never!   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kaminari: GOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! I'm really very sorry for the delayed posting. T_T hope you understand.   
Kero: hey! That's what I've heard every time you finished a chapter. Would you mind changing your drama here?   
Kaminari: *glaring* would you mind shutting your big mouth for a while? Or do you want to stay on my oniichan's sweat socks?   
Kero: oh no, no, no! I'm pretty fine here playing my Zylon warriors! Just continue what you're telling to them ok?   
Kaminari: figures! By the way, just what I've said earlier. I'm very sorry for the late posting. I know that you found my story very mushy but I'm really, truly, justly, strictly, beyond doubt, accurately, very sorry 'coz I can't help it! I really love S+S! Hope you understand me! ^ ^; *Looking at the playing Kero* looks like he's totally serious of keeping his mouth shut huh? Anyweiz, I also know that you found this chapter the lamest chapter of all, but hey! I tried my best here! And I think that this is the most important chapter of all.   
Kero: hey! The computer cheated on me!   
Kaminari: oh yeah? Like it's your girlfriend!   
Kero: kuso!   
Kaminari: so, have you found out what's Syaoran's mission? Heck! Hope you're right! Just always remember---   
Kero: ---expect the unexpected!   
Kaminari: hey, that's my line!   
Kero: ohh is that right? I think they hear it from me every time!   
Kaminari: will you? *glaring* okay, so what do you think of that mystery guy? Do you think he's the true form of Mamoru? Oh well, just stay tuned 'till next time! Ok? Ja ne! OH WAIT! Before you go… PLEASE! REVIEW MY WORK! AND NO FLAMES OR I'LL KILL YA ALL! Heh! Just joking! But I really love reading your reviews especially long, and beautiful reviews but please no flames ok? and pardon me for the grammatical errors and some typographical errors, 'coz english is only my second language and I have a poor vision. I tried wearing contacts and glasses but I really don't like them so please? Just bear with me ok?   
  
  
  


_ Finished: May 24, 2002_


	4. author's note: must read!

Kaminari-chan: Hiyee peeps! Now here me! I'm VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! *Phew* it's just that, my course-which is nursing-is really damn hard! Well, mostly because the university has a law-yeah! Stupid regulation!-that we should have an average grade of 90% so that we can still study for second year.-talk about torture-anyweiz, I'm so happy to tell you that my average for this school year is 91.56% hey, I'm not bragging or anything close to that, ok? I'm just happy that I'm still here alive and kicking after the dangerous wrath of our university. And so, all I have to do now is to wait if I really passed this year. Because to tell you frankly, out of 480 students, the university can only accommodate 360, hence, even if you have high grades but you're 361st in the rank, well, it's still a 'bai-bai university' to you. And so enough with my blabbing about agonizing events in my 1st college year, what I really want to tell you is that I'm sorry to update very late. My only mistake here is not to upload it. But truly, I've finished some of my chapters last year! Well, I'm just a baka not to upload it, coz what else would be my reason? STUDYING! Now, all I really hope for is for you to understand my situation, ne? But don't worry,  
  
"This I promise with my pinky.  
  
that I'll finish all my fanfics! Whether it rain, hail or storm, my promise will not be broken, even when a flying pig is born! " (?) ( 'o',)") ( . )/ I swear!  
  
See! Now you don't have to worry, when I didn't upload early, well. I still need your reviews, so I can have some inspirations while I continue my fics, ok? (",) and still, NO FLAMES PLEASE! I beg you! You should be kind enough not to criticize me, 'coz I'm only 16, and not ready to die because of your flames. Kero: gai chi fan le! Zou ba! Kami-chan! (it's dinner time! Let's go!) Kaminari-chan: Ni e ma? (are you hungry?) *grumble* *grumble?* hehehe! Stupid stomach! Aniweiz, as I was saying, R+R please? Ok? And I don't own CCS, so don't sue me. I don't have any okane! So, that's all folks! Ja ne! Kero: kami-chan! I'll eat all of these oishii food if you'll not be in here in ten seconds. I'm starting. Kaminari-chan: OkayIbettergonowbeforeKerostackallthefoodsinhismouth! Ja! 


	5. Chapter 3 : Challenges & Acceptance

  
  
Kero: Hi to you all! *grinning* Kami-chan's not here today, she's with her oniichan's best friend. Yup! Just like Sakura-chan, Kami-chan also had a crush _once_ on her oniichan's friend, but I can't tell you his name 'coz it's secret. However to tell you the truth, Yukito-san and A-san (I said I can't tell you!) have the same personalities; like, they both love to eat. Imagine A-san can eat five rounds of food in one meal! Yeah, I know what you're thinking; *whispering* he must have a boa constrictor in he's stomach! *nod* *nod*   
Suppi: Hey! Stop gossiping! Kami-chan said that we should type the story for her. Now we should start so we can play Zylon warriors later!   
Kero: oh yeah, before I forget… Suppi's here, he was asked by Kami-chan to type her story, so if you've seen any typographical errors…it's the kitty's fault!   
*WHACKS*   
Suppi: hey, I'm the guest here! Where are your manners?   
Kero: I lost them in the bathroom.   
*WHACKS*   
Suppi: stop joking! Okay?   
Kero: *dizzy* I wish Kami-chan's here… this kitty's weirder than that wacko.   
Suppi: *rummage* *rummage* Kero, where's Kami-chan's manuscripts? That girl! This room can be a library! Look! *pointing* even her bed have tons of books in it! *fumble* *fumble* Yay! I found it!!!! Kero, open the computer so we can start typing these foolish stuffs! *BOINK* OUCHIEEEE!   
Kero: what's this? A rock covered with paper?   
Suppi: oh read it! It can be an incantation to clean this room!   
Kero: Okay, okay. *reading* Oh! It's from the wacko! She said that she wants to give her warm thanks to the following: 

Smoothie- thanks for the complement! Arigatou! Arigatou! 

Setsu- Hmm... 'bout your question... I dunno, but you have a good conclusion, demo..._ *wink* *wink* _

Sakura Lover - Yay! I love your reviews! It's so Looooooooooooong! just what I love! thanx again! I think I'll give you thousands of hugs and kisses! (not the chocolate one) *MMMMMMWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!* hope you'll enjoy this 'till the end! 

Kawaii-Cherry wolf - here's my update… Kero: she also said that she's very sorry for the over-mushy of her fanfic. Hope that you'd understand her. And oh! There's a P.S. I'll just read it aloud again: 

_To all the readers, Sorry if I can't be there now, me and Daddy A…_

Kero: that's what she calls her oniichan's best friend, sort of a pet name… 

_…Needs to go shopping for my trip next week, so I'm very sorry. But don't you worry 'coz Kero and Suppi are there to entertain you ok? And just I always say, I don't own CCS so don't sue me 'coz I don't have any money. My money's only enough for my personal needs so please? Characters like Mamoru, Hanagi Katzumi, Shoda Seijouro, and other coming characters that aren't from CCS are all mine, so if you want to borrow them, ask me first ok? and i'm sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing, in here, while the battle was going on, sakura's dreaming too. it's exactly the same time when syaoran fights. hope u understand!!! _

Kero: That's it! Now Suppi will tell you the legend: Suppi: thank you cotton ball, now here's the legend so you won't be lost if you read this story:   
  
"speaking"   
'thinking'   
_flashback_   
*** - new scene   
_^^dreaming^^(i think i'm going to clarify some points in here, it's very confusing, i know)_

Kero: Thank you _KITTY!_ And now, before we start to type this story, I should warn you that the gang was seventeen and eighteens in the story and oh, if you're wondering where was Amamiya-san (Nadeshiko's grandfather) all this time… let's just say that he's with the Daidouji family and the gaki haven't told yet his feelings for Sakura--- Syaoran: Hey! I've heard that **FLUFF BALL!** Kero: w-where did you come from? Syaoran: I'm just nearby, Baka! Suppi: ummm, I'm going to start this story before the cotton ball becomes a roasted guardian ok?   


  


*********************************** _ LAST SCENE IN CHAPTER 2 _**************************** 

"So, we meet again. Ne?" the ginger-head guy, with the same age as the little wolf, beamed at the surprise mistress with a furtive smile. 

Syaoran heard a soft_ 'Hai' _ beside him as he looked at the smiling stranger. "You two know each other?" he asked the beaming mistress while he gives a glare at the newcomer. 

"Umm, not really. But I'm very thankful that Kami-sama let me see him again." The emerald-eyed mistress said to the growling wolf beside her, "And oh…" bowing at the guy in front of her, "…Arigatou gozaimasu for saving me back there." She said with appreciation in her voice as she heard the warrior whispered her something, asking her for the details, "Ask me again sometime." She whispered back to the scowling wolf. 

"Oh, that?" the man said while running his fingers to his shoulder-length ginger hair, "That was nothing… I was just passing by as I accidentally saw you doing some foolish things." He said coolly while slyly grinning at the fuming warrior beside the jade eyes lady. 'So this is the gaki, that the guy was telling me about. Heck! He's just an ordinary gaki to me. A not-so-challenging guy, I must say.' he thought while walking away from the couple, "It's nice meeting you again, cherry blossom. And oh, by the way, you should tame that little wolf before it ruins something." Waving his hands to the shocked card captors. 

Still not believing what had just happened, Sakura start to beam a genki smile while looking at the warrior, "Pretty mysterious, ne?" She asked Syaoran while looking back again at the vanishing stranger. "But I can't blame him, can I? And besides, I owe him my life!" she said happily while walking at the storage room. "Come on, Syaoran! Our job's done for today and I must buy Kero his pudding." Grabbing the young warrior's hand. 

Syaoran cringed at the statement of the mistress. How come Sakura trusts this guy so much? Maybe that saving-her-life story will tell him the answer. But still… he will never ever trust this guy. Never! 

***********************************END OF CHAPTER 2 ****************************  


  
  


  
Now let's start…   


  
**

~=`The Last Mission' =~  
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
Chapter 3 : Challenges and acceptance 

**   


  
_Whoop! Whoop!_

"That bastard!" the Li-clan warrior said while swaying again his Sword. 

_Whoop!_

He's been practicing for hours now. He just couldn't sleep after that incident in the shop. Sakura told him about how _that guy_ saved her. Even though the mistress of the cards says that he means no harm, he just couldn't trust a mysterious guy like that. He feels something in him though he didn't see even a glimmer of magical aura in its body, only natural aura. Something was telling him that that guy means business. And he's after Sakura. But why save her in the first place? 

Syaoran takes another move, slicing the air in front of him as the thin film of perspiration goes down from his face. 

"Maybe you want to slow down a little bit, ne?" an acute voice said as the sun guardian appeared from the shadow. "You might stress yourself after that exercise of yours…. gaki!" 

Young wolf stop his training by bowing his head and returning his sword into its false form. "You still up?" he asked, grinning to the yellow creature in front of him. "It's not like you to stay awake at two in the morning…cotton ball!" returning the tease to the sun guardian. 

"Well, I just woke up from a terrible dream." Visibly widening it's golden eyes. 

Amber pools dimmed as the owner tries to sit on the couch beside him, "Was it about Sakura?" he asks seriously while gripping his pendant. 

"Ummm… sort of…." giving a loud sigh. 

"What is it?" Syaoran said worriedly, "Maybe your dream's warning us about something that might happen in the future…. was it bad?" 

"Very, very bad, I must say… and I think it'll come true… I'm positive!" 

"What is it then? Tell me!" 

"Ummm… you ready?" the guardian said while looking seriously at the amber pools of the warrior. Realizing that the teen warrior's ready, he heave a sigh, "…It's about Sakura… eating all the puddings in the refrigerator! Talking about big disaster---BOINK! ---** ITTTTAAAAIIIIII! **What did you do that for?" Kero yelled while rubbing his sore head. 

Syaoran gripped harder to his sword, he automatically transformed it and hit the creature's head before you can say_ 'kidding'_. He can't believe how this sun guardian can still joke in tough times like this one. Calming his being, he gently sits again and let the sword transformed into pendant. 

"Hey! It's two in the morning! Don't you know how to be quiet and let others sleep?" a gray-haired man appeared on the door, rubbing its head and adjusting its eyeglasses. 

"Gomen ne, Tsukishiro-san. It's just this stuffed animal!" glaring at the creature, "Making jokes at the wrong time---W-What's that?" feeling a strong, dark aura. 

"It must be Mamoru…" a golden lion said while looking at the angel-like guy beside him. 

Syaoran grinned inwardly, he can't still believe how these two guardians transformed fast. "Let's go, he must have attacked another innocent being!" wearing his battle suit in the process. 

"What about Sakura? Should we wake her?" giving out concern silver pools to the amber ones. 

The young wolf think for a while then, "Iie. Kero, you stay here while me and Yue finds that bastard…okay?" 

"Hey… why do I need to---" 

"---Just do it! There's somebody who should protect Sakura in case something is not right!" yelling at the sun guardian as he leaped from the window followed by the moon guardian. 

Kero exhale noisily as he fly his way to the sleeping mistress, "This. Is. Not. Good." 

  
_^^sakura's dream^^ _

  
"Hoe?" jade eyes lady in her teen years said in nothingness. Then a shadowy figure of the Li-clan warrior in its battle suit emerges in front of her. "Syaoran? Where are we? Why are we here?" Sakura said while reaching the image in front of her. The little wolf just beamed his rare smile to the mistress while gently touching her face. "Syaoran… I'm a-afraid… it's s-o d-dark in here…" her eyes pleading while fresh tears flows freely from her cheeks. Then the silent warrior embraces the sobbing flower, engulfing her into warm and secure feeling. 

  
^^end of dream^^ 

  
The Li-clan warrior jumps from roof to roof of the houses as the guy with angel-wings, wearing white robes, flies behind him. "I feel it! It's on the Penguin Park. Let's go!" Syaoran said at Yue that's following him. 

As they near the park, throng of icicles approaches their way. Syaoran and Yue dodge, avoiding the threatening ice. Then having the chance, Syaoran jump to a tree nearby, and quickly raised his sword together with an ofuda. 

_ God Of Fire, Descend! _

Melting all the icicles in its way as the icy silver pools countered the attack with its own magic. "Li, go now! I'll handle this one." The silver-haired guy yelled at the chanting warrior on the tree. Hearing the loud_ 'Hai'_ and seeing that the young warrior isn't there any more, Yue blasts the remaining icicles that are heading on his way. Unfortunately, a dark power flashed him from behind, making his body fall limp on the cold cement. "May Kami-sama be with you, Li-san." He whispered as he fell unconscious. 

  
_^^sakura's dream^^ _

  
At this point, Sakura just let the warrior hug her not minding the surroundings before her. She's contented hearing the warrior's heartbeat. Feeling its broad chest and its body heat. But… still she's afraid…everything in here's so… _perfect?_ Her loved one's hugging her. Giving her care, security and serenity. Something's telling her these are all wrong. Then, a loud cackle was heard… 

"Hello there, Sakura!" 

Sakura felt the place turning below zero while receiving goose bumps on her skin especially the back of her neck every time she hears the piercing guffaw. "W-Who's there?" She said while gripping at the still Li-clan warrior, trying to feel its temperature. 

"Aww, poor cherry blossoms. Scaredy-cat, ne?" the Voice said as it continues to laugh. "Oh! What happened to that little wolf of yours? Speechless, ne? Oh wait! Maybe he has something to tell you!" 

The auburn-haired lady shifts her head, looking straight at the amber pools of the warrior. She noticed that something wasn't right. The ocher eyes of her little wolf were dark… like something evil possesses it. 

Then she felt him grip both of her shoulders not leaving their eye contact,** "I hate you Kinomoto."** The warrior said impassively,** "You're such a pathetic, wimpy card captor. I always think that Master Clow Reed's too baka to assigned a sniveler like you!"**

"S-Syaoran! Naze?" the mistress asks solemnly while the warrior pushed her away from him. 

**"Li-san, for you!" **looking at her with disgusts face,** "Do you think that I'll love you like you do? Heck! In your dreams!"** Syaoran smirked while slowly disappearing in oblivion. 

"Naze? Naze?!" 

"HAHAHA! ---Oops! I'm very sorry to hear that." The mysterious voice said teasingly as it starts again to laugh. "HAHAHA! Poor mistress! HAHAHA!" 

"C-Cold…" as she shivers. For Sakura, all she can do now is to stare on the floor. Her emerald eyes widen as her aura slowly getting weak. "Syaoran… w-why?" letting her tears gushes on her pale face. "Why?" as her visions went blackout. 

  
^^end of dream^^ 

  
"Come out there, Mamoru! I know you're in here!" Syaoran shouted while scanning the forest-like area of the park, "Don't be such a weakling… fear_ sucker!_" emphasizing the word _'sucker' _while seizing the magical item on his hand. 

Then as if the warrior's challenge was heard, a guy with a shadow card-like-suit materializes in the middle of the field. "Well, well, well. What a brave little warrior we got here." The guy sniggers as the moonlight reveals his carroty bangs and bloody eyes but still not enough to see its whole features. 

"Why? A little shaky?" Syaoran grinned as he position himself in a fighting stance, "Heh, looks like you're ready to be defeated by the _'brave little warrior'_ that's in front of you!" 

Mamoru smirked, bringing both his hands in front of his chest as a black energy ball shows up between it. "Aww, come on. Me? Scared? Heck, I bet that I wouldn't even sweat in this battle… 'coz you've lost…just now…look!" Throwing the energy ball in the air as it shows an image of a sleeping auburn-haired girl who's obviously having a nightmare because of its hurt appearance and trace of tears either side of its face. 

"Sakura!" 

"Tell me what is the thing that you're most afraid of… Li Syaoran." The guy in hood said as its bloody eyes glimmered in darkness. "Ohh, let me guess? Is it the beautiful flower that's fortunately also the mistress of the Clow cards?" 

Syaoran gripped tighter to his sword while gnashing his teeth, "What did you do to her? Leave her out of this!" he said as he looked again at the distress angel and also noticing the guardian beast outside the barrier. 

"Don't worry little wolf, I'm just sucking her energy through her nightmare… wanna see it?" Mamoru chuckled as the birds in the trees hurriedly fly away from them. 

"You! ---" 

"---Ooops!" waving his index finger to the angry warrior, "If I were you, I'm not going to move from my place or else, you might just see how your precious cherry blossom dies without a fight!" 

The teen warrior sighed and closes his eyes, picturing a smiling emerald-eyed beauty. "What do you want me to do?" he said while releasing his grasp from his sword. 'Sakura, gomen nasai. Aishiteru.' Swallowing his pride as tears gush in his face. 

Mamoru grinned evilly while looking at the down warrior, "Giving up already? What a waste of time you are. I thought that you'd thrash me? Then why not do it now?" turning his gaze to the sword that's now on the ground. 

"You heard me." The young descendant of Clow Reed said revealing a half-defeated, half-decided amber pools, "What do you want me to do to release Sakura?" clenching his knuckles until it was white. 

"Hmmm… Let me see…" pointing his index finger on his head, posing as if thinking something. "For starters like you…" flashing a dark beam on the young warrior as he heard him shriek in pain. 

Syaoran landed on his knees as he felt a slash on his stomach. He looked down, only to see his green robes with tear and blood stains on it. Closing again his eyes, he tried to call for Sakura's name again as he heard something that surprised him…. 

_"Don't give up…"_

'Who are you?' the warrior asked silently in his mind. 

_"It doesn't matter now… you'll know me when the time comes…"_

'But---' 

_"---I'll help you if you'll cooperate…"_

'You know, I don't give trust to people easily, especially people I can't even see…' he said back to the mysterious voice in his mind while wincing in pain. 

_"Me either, I don't give help to people that I don't even know and I don't want to know at all!"_

'Oh, yeah! Then why are you bugging me?' smirking to himself as he receive another blow from Mamoru, 'Ouch! I almost forgot this guy… Kami-sama, I must be crazy 'coz I've been hearing things!' 

_"There's no time for contemplating, I want you to be crazy though. But will you just trust me for the mistress' sake? For Sakura's sake!"_

  
*** 

  
"Sakura! Okite!" the guardian beast of the seal yelled at the squirming mistress in front of him. "Onegai, Sakura-chan! It's me, Kero! Okite!" It's been thirty minutes since his mistress starts yelling the young warrior's name and some words that he can't understand while her pink aura become weaker and weaker. But that's not all. The worst part of it is that he can't go near to the suffering flower because there's a magical barrier that separates him from Sakura. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Li-kun will be here any minute now. So please…" as a single tear trickled on his face. 

It's heart breaking for the sun guardian to see his mistress in anguish, especially when he can't do anything to ease it. And also he felt a pang of jealousy when Sakura yelled the Li-clan warrior's name instead of his. But that doesn't matter now, if the kid's the only way to help, he'll accept it. Besides, the kid has proven to him that he's worthy of his mistress' trust. 

  
_^^sakura's dream^^ _

  
_Sakura, gomen nasai. Aishiteru._

A soft voice echoed in the mistress ears as she gently raised her head up to see the speaker. 

But there was no one. 

"S-Syaoran-kun… why?" she said as her eyes started to release water. 

Then as if by cue, a warm and refreshing aura wraps around her body. Soothing her whole being. Forgetting all her troubles that even the owner of the aura wasn't noticed. She felt that the aura gives her strength but there's another aura that's helping her, she felt that the second aura's fighting the dark one, while also giving her some of its power. 

  
^^end of dream^^ 

  
Silence. 

Kero turned his gaze to the now quiet mistress. For a second, he thought that he saw a small smile crept from its face as Sakura starts again to whimper, but now in a low tone. Then as the guardian beast look closer his jaw dropped. He tried to rub his eyes assuming that what he saw was a mistake. But it didn't go away. 

Walking closer to the barrier, Kero saw not two but four auras doing their own part. First is the lightest color of pink; it seems that it's getting weaker as it battled to the dark one and it's obviously belonged to his mistress, Sakura. 

Next, is the one Sakura's aura been battling with, the black one; Kero realized that the dark one is winning in the battle. But that's not what the beast was shocked about. It's the other two auras: the one that's green and the other that's white. 

  
*** 

  
Now, the teen warrior didn't mind the piercing laugh of the man in front of him nor the injuries he have. All he can think about at this time is the certain jade eyes lady that's the cause of his existence. He'd give everything; do anything, just to make the young lady in safe condition. Tears still gushing on his handsome face, as the young warrior followed the instruction of the mysterious voice. 

"WHAAAT?" Mamoru yelled while looking at the black ball in front of him. 

  
_"Kero! What happened?" a confused voice asked the guardian beast while the yellow lion jump its way to his mistress. "Hoe? Kero, get out of my bed or you'll destroy this." She said while laughing._

  
Syaoran nearly shout in happiness as he heard his angel's chuckle. He almost lost her. But now, seeing that Mamoru is busy with the whole thing. Syaoran grabbed his sword as he lunges forward to the cloaked-man. 

Mamoru tried to avoid the attack but it was too late, though he had dodge a little, making the warrior slashed his right arm. "AAARRRGHHH!" he screams in pain and shock. Then he gripped his bleeding arm, "We'll be seeing each other again…" as he vanished into thin air. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran cringes in pain but also yelp in joy as he starts to run his way to the apartment. Bringing back his sword into pendant in the process. 

  
*** 

  
"Sakura, what happened?" the yellow stuffed-like animal asks his mistress while handing the green tea to her. 

Smiling at the concern of her guardian, "I'm fine, Kero." Shutting her eyes as she tries to remember her dream. She winced a bit, but beamed again as she lock her emerald orbs to the golden ones, "In fact, I feel lively and strong after that dream. Feeling a little weird, though." Sipping her tea gently. 

"Is that so?" Kero said blinking his eyes, "But I thought you're in danger 'coz I felt that your aura's getting weaker. Can you please tell me what had happened?" 

Sakura heave a sigh as she relates her dream to her guardian. Although leaving some details behind, especially about the young warrior's rejection. Then the mistress stopped as she felt a tingling sensation in her body. She felt again the aura that had comfort her in the dream. Realizing the owner of the aura, Sakura became wide-eyed as she stand and walk her way outside her room. "Syaoran!" she screamed, leaving a confused guardian behind. 

  
*** 

  
Somewhere around Tomoeda, a magical being closed his eyes while thinking of the auburn-haired girl that's beaming beautifully. 

_"Daijobou desu ka?" _a worried voice in his mind cut his trance._ "Is Sakura alright?"_

"Hai! She's safe for now…" flinching in every word he says, "…but I'm afraid that Mamoru will make Sakura's life more miserable than before…" 

_'I know… but onegai, help her, will you?'_

The guy smiles as he clasp his both hands, "Don't worry. You don't even have to ask that 'coz I have volunteered myself in this job… by the way, I've found_ him!" _

"Really? That's great!" the voice said, pausing for a while, _"Where did you see him? Have you talked to him?"_

The man exhale noisily as he rub his forehead, "Iie, I haven't talk to him. Powerful people surround him. But don't worry, I know that he's fine being with them." Getting some cherry blossom in the desk, "All we have to do for now is to protect Sakura from Mamoru." 

_"Arigatou." _

  
*** 

  
"Syaoran!" the mistress of the cards yelled as she walks her way to Syaoran's room only to see a panting warrior in white tunic and white pants, sitting at the end of the bed while hugging a pillow. "Syaoran… is everything alright? I felt that your aura's getting dimmer and dimmer." 

"I'm okay, Sakura…" the young wolf said while letting out a smile, "I'm just having my early training and I accidentally hit my pillow causing it to fell on the floor so I trie---" 

"---Syaoran, you're bleeding!" the emerald-eyed beauty yelp in surprise; seeing some part of the pillow turning crimson and the young wolf's tunic with a tear in the stomach part, that's also with blood stains in it. "Kero, get some hydrogen peroxide and some bandages!" he yelled at the yellow creature behind her, "And you, young man..." Looking at Syaoran as she grabbed its shoulder, "You should lie down and let me clean your woun---" 

"---Li-san, here's the first-aid kit that you're… _S-Sakura!?_" the man in gray-haired said in shock as he looked at the auburn head girl beside the slumped warrior. 

"Yukito-san!" Sakura said in astonishment as she looked closely at the man in the doorway. Confusion arises from the mistress head as she also saw some cuts and bruises from her childhood crush. But not as awful as the wounds that the teen warrior have. Then she turned again her head at the sprawled warrior next to her. 

Emerald meets edgy Amber 

"Is there something that I need to know?" 

  
*** 

  
The young mistress allows another batch of tears to gush on her face. For how long she's been crying? She didn't know. All she can think about now is the incident that occurred. The wounds that the teen warrior and her brother's best friend have were now both treated together with her tears. 

"S-Sakura-chan…onegai, don't be mad." Yukito said anxiously. He didn't want to see Sakura crying, especially because of their foolishness. Their stupidity isn't worth her tears. Then he look at Clow Reed's descendant. The young warrior didn't even utter a word after the revelation. He can feel its remorse; a shattered heart of a fragile wolf. He can feel the soft side of the brave teen warrior beside him. He now turned his gaze to the sagged stuffed-like creature beside its mistress. It's the first time that Yukito saw a sad and guilty look on it's face or maybe because when they talked, especially about Sakura, he's mostly in his true form. Then he gazed again at the distraught flower, its sobbing obviously stop, "Sakura…" 

"It's okay Yukito-niichan!" the mistress said while beaming her sincere smile, "I'm not mad… it's just that it happened again…" bowing her head in awkwardness. 

The two guardians, together with the solemn warrior looked up at the same time. Confusion was obviously written on their faces.. 

"What do you mean?" the yellow creature broke the silence of the room as it fly toward the Li-clan warrior's slumped shoulder. 

The young mistress of the cards raised her head and smiled at the bemused beings in front of her, "Well… it happened again… but now, with Syaoran in it." Inhaling the autumn and sandalwood scent of the room as she again continues her thoughts, "Remember the time when Yue needs o-oniichan's power?" somewhat hurt when she said _'oniichan'_ as the sun and the moon guardians nodded their heads, "Remember the time that you both need to hide it because you mutually think that I might do stupid things?" receiving a nod again and a confused look from the teen warrior. "You see... you both did it again…. You're always covering up my weaknesses. Both you and Yue are always shielding me from things. But now… you…" looking at Syaoran, "…you also plot these, ne?" 

"But, Sakura. Just like I've said before… we're all doing these things because we're your friends. Of course, we'd be considerin' your feelings as well, right?" Kero said while patting his mistress' shoulder, "And as your friends, we don't want you to get hurt." 

"But because of that, you're the one whose getting hurt!" the mistress insists while crumpling the sheets in her lap. 

"Sakura…" 

The jade eyes of the teen mistress became wide-eyed as she felt someone pulled her and envelops her in a warm embrace. Her head leaning in broad shoulder, "S-Syaoran!" snapping herself as she let the comforting aura mingle with hers. Her worries slowly vanish. It's like in her dream but this one is a total bliss. She gently closed her eyes while filling her nose with his scent, autumn and sandalwood, very relaxing, indeed. 

"Sakura-chan… gomen nasai, it's really not your fault. You're not weak…" Running his fingers to the auburn locks below his chin. "…It's really my plan, because I was afraid." 

'Afraid of what?' Sakura asks herself, she tries to look into the warrior's eyes but she only finds an apprehensive ocher pools. 

Is he afraid that he'll not do it perfectly because she's in it? 

Is he afraid that she might do absurd things? 

Is he afraid? 

He is. 

So many things to think off that the cheerleader's head start to hurt. Maybe, they're right. She should just stay home while they fight against Mamoru. But… she can't! She can't let Syaoran or her friends be hurt again. 

"But…" hearing the deep sigh of the young wolf, "…if it hurts you to be left out in this mission, we'll gladly accept you on the plan…besides, you're the card mistress!" looking at the jade pools with contented eyes. "But you must promised me something…" 

Confused look sprout from mistress emerald pools, "Promise? What is it?" 

Syaoran somewhat smiled at the puzzled mistress in front of him, "…You have to promise that you'll not exert too much of your energy in here. We all know that you're the most powerful person in the world but that doesn't give you the right to overwork yourself." Cupping the moon-shaped face of the mistress, "Remember, you're still human. And I can't imagine myself seeing you helpless." 

"I promise." Sakura smiled at the young wolf in front of her. How many times does this warrior shows care for her? She didn't know. "Arigatou." She spoke softly. She knows that thanking him isn't enough payment for the warrior's concern. 'But I'll promise that I'll always be there in your side… I also can't and doesn't want to imagine you to be down.' 

  
*** 

  
"Syaoran! Okite!" Sakura said gently yet louder for the young warrior to hear while shaking its broad shoulders. She somewhat beamed at the scene. It's really rare to see herself waking the punctual amber-eyed lad. It's_ always_ the other way around. 

The teen warrior slowly open his eyes letting the ocher orbs be familiar with the light that's rudely entering his vision. Then after sometime, the young wolf registered shock from what he saw. 

Is he in heaven? 

'Obviously, not!' he said to himself. His Ying Fa's far more beautiful than any angel. Her smile can melt anything, even the hardest and impossible ones. 'Just like what she did to my heart!' smiling at the thought. "What are you smiling about?" he asks the beaming mistress while returning the smile to her. 

"Nothing, it's just that it's my first time waking you up from your, I can say, very deep slumber. It's now ten in the morning you know…" Sakura said sweetly while looking at the messy---messier than before---chestnut hair of the young wolf, "And I'm surprised… I can't believe that you're this cute when you wake up!" pinching the warrior's, now scarlet cheeks while continuing her talk, "I'm just sad that I didn't have any camera to take pictures of you!" 

"Now, you sounds like Daidouji-san and act like my sisters." He said while sitting up in his bed. He too was really shock yet happy at the same time. This is first time he overslept and being stirred up by his beloved flower. 'Heck! I should've done this before!' It's really overwhelming for him to hear her voice and see her angelic face, first thing in the morning. 

"Oh, are you alright?" the mistress said somewhat alarming, "Are your wounds still aching, especially the big slash in your abs?" she added while placing her hands in the Li-clan warrior's stomach and looking at it with concern eyes. "I'm really worried about you. It's not everyday I saw you hurt." 

"Sakura…" 

"Oh, by the way. Yukito-chan left earlier with Kero. They said something about shopping." Looking back again at the amber pools, "At first, I didn't agree with it 'coz just like you, Yukito-chan's still in the process of healing his wounds. But those two were very stubborn; they never let me win this time! And I bet that they're not going to shop but just plain food trip!" she said between her laughs while standing beside the desk. 

"You bet it!" also laughing but not as cheery as the mistress because his wounds were still a bit painful. 

Then as if someone brought her back to earth, "Oh! You, young wolf." Syaoran jerked his head up after hearing a rare name. Sakura didn't notice it, though. "You should get up or I'll get your ear boxed up, 'coz we should now plan our act about Mamoru and we still have our job at four." 

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" the young warrior said saluting the teen mistress. He's really happy that Sakura's really into it---about Mamoru---though it's pretty dangerous. 'Well, if that will make her happy…' he said to himself. 

  
*** 

  
"So, what are you afraid of?" the young mistress asks the still warrior beside her. 

Syaoran sighs for the nth time. After their brunch, they decided to take a walk as they discuss about Mamoru. He didn't expect that it'd be hard for him to talk about this to the mistress. She kept bugging him, about his fear. 'I'm afraid that I will be leaving you after this mission; for not seeing you again; for not being near you when you're hurt and most especially for not being the one in your life… yeah, that's what I'm afraid of.' He said to himself as he stares at the auburn-head beauty beside him. 

Should he tell her? 

What will be her reaction? 

Will she get mad? 

"Hello, earth to Syaoran!" stepping in front of the contemplating warrior. "I'm just asking what are your fears 'coz maybe we can do something about it. You know just like mine---I'm afraid of ghost. So maybe I should go out with Naoko-chan often so that I'll be---" 

'It's now or never!' scolded his mind. "---I'm afraid that the girl I love will get hurt in any way…" taking a deep breath. 'You can do this Syaoran! You're the future leader!' 

Sakura was surprised at the sudden outburst of the chestnut haired warrior, 'Oh, that girl.' She thought somberly while plastering a fraud smile before him. "That's very nice of you. I hope that girl of your dreams will really appreciate your deepest concern." She spoke gleefully yet hurt deep inside. 

"Sakura, you don't understand---" 

"---Oneesan!" exclaimed a babyish voice behind them. 

Sakura yelp in surprise causing for her to hug the closest person beside her, who's fortunately was Syaoran, that's now owning a tomato-like face. Then she looked down only to see a three-year-old girl with brown, waist-length, curly locks and big, innocent pitch-black eyes, that's tugging her skirt while beaming. 

Not knowing what to do because of the sudden interruption, Syaoran lowered himself in level with the girl and give her one of his rare smile, which was the wrong thing to do. Because the young warrior receives thirty different shades of red after hearing the girl shouted 'kawaii' and placing a peck on his right cheek. 

Sakura laughed at the scene before her. For a moment, she thought that Syaoran would be a great father in the future. "Otousan…" she said softly as she reminiscing her past with her father. 

The amber pools noticed the sudden stillness of the cheerleader. "Are you okay?" he asked, carrying the girl in the process. 

"Hai! I just remembered someone!" she said back while beaming a killer-smile. 

"Kirei!" the girl cry in astonishment. "So, pweetty! Tennyo!" the girl added while placing her tiny hands in the mistress' face. 

The young wolf laugh a bit while patting the little girl's head with his left hand. "That's the expression I know, oh too well!" making the Sakura blush in instant. 

"Arigatou, Hime-sama." The jade-eyed lass reply coyly. "Demo… why did you stopped me---" 

"---There you are, Ayako!" a red-haired guy yelled while running his way to the teen card captors. "I've been looking for you for hours now! ---Oh! Gomen for the trouble she caused you both." Bowing at the young couple. 

"Ano-shenshei, swe's the won hu hwelp me yesterwdayw." Pointing her little index finger at Sakura. 

"Hoe?" 

"Ahh, you're the one who saves Ayako yesterday. Arigatou." The guy said while bowing again. "Thank you for rescuing her and Ah---" 

"---Shensei! Dwaijwobwu?" the girl in the young warrior's arm shriek in surprise as the teen mistress steadied the dizzy guy. 

"Are you alright?" Sakura said while supporting the guy to the nearby bench. 

"Yeah." Wiping the forming perspiration in his temple. "It's just that I felt my vision started to black-out." 

"Iie! Ywour nwot owlwrite!" 

"Ayako-chan." Letting out confused indigo orbs on the black ones. 

"Ano-shensei nwot fwine." Going down on the warrior's arms. "Hwis bwin bwuswy ywertwerdway and anowthwer ywestwerdway. Ano-Shensei nwids rwest!" the little girl said as she walks her way to the red-haired man in the bench. 

"Ayako, sensei's fine. You don't have to worry." Beaming a big smile to Sakura and to the little girl. 

'Hmmp! I don't like his guts!' The young wolf snarls in silence. "Maybe, the child is right. You really need to get some rest," He said while slipping his right arm to the mistress' slim waist. 'You pathetic, flirty guy!' 

"Hoe?" Sakura had twenty shades of crimson in her face after she felt Syaoran's protective arms and it's raging aura. "You don't need to be like that, you know." She whispered in the young wolf's ear. 

"But we don't know this guy. And what if he's a complete fraud or he's an enemy?" he whispered back to the mistress. 

"I know you don't easily give trust to people, but he's hurt. And can't you see, Ayako cares for him. So please?" she added while giving out her puppy-dog eyes. 

That's it! 

He lost the battle. He felt that his will power to fight back shrinks every time Sakura uses her famous puppy-dog eyes. 'Why do I never get a chance to win over you, Ying Fa?' smiling on the auburn-head girl beside him. "Alright! You win." 

"Kawaii!" a puerile voice broke the trance of the card captors. They both turned their heads, only to see two pairs of eyes looking at them in a teasing manner. Realizing their situation, Syaoran disentangle his arm to the coy mistress next to him. "Gomen!" he quickly added. 

"Are you couple?" the guy asks the card captors. 

""NO!"" they yelled in unison while having a crimson color in their cheeks. 

Recognizing something, Sakura quickly goes to the red-haired man on the bench. "Come on. You need to rest. Syaoran and I will help you get to your place. Ne, Syaoran?" She said while pleadingly looking at the frowning warrior in front of them. 'Onegai? My little wolf.' she said in her mind. 

_'Onegai? My little wolf.'_ "Eh?" the young wolf snapped as he heard a voice in his head. 

Did she? 

'Syaoran no baka!' he scolded himself. 'It's just your imagination! She can't possibly… right?' he continued while shaking his head. 'Baka. Baka. Baka.' 

"Syaoran?" an angelic voice snapped his contemplation. "You okay? You seem to be bothered by something." 

"Eh? Me? I-I'm okay!" stammering at his words. 

"Maybe, not something but someone." A husky accent butt-in as the red-haired guy made a Cheshire-cat-grin. 

"Eh?" 

"Hoe?" 

  
*** 

  
"S-Sakura..!" the young wolf whines, clutching his pants in insistence, as another bunch of kids hugs his legs while trying to take away his precious garment. 

"Just a minute, Syaoran." A calm voice was heard on the four corners of the nursery room. 

"But Saku---ITTAAAIIIII!" wailing loudly as he felt somebody had bit his hand. Then he turned his head, only to see teary eyes all focused on him. 'Oh. My. God.' He said as he felt his heart thumping louder and louder every second. Then… 

**WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

Different kinds of sobs were heard. Syaoran didn't know what to do, 'It's like, these kids were clones of Meilin.' He said as he curled his tired and injured body like a ball in the corner. 'I'm really hopeless when it comes to children.' Shaking his head in the process, 'Why Am I here again?' he asks his self, closing his eyes, as he remembered the earlier event… 

  
_ "Arigatou, Sakura but you don't need to do anything." Persists the rough voice that comes from the red-haired guy that's now lying in bed. _

"Daijoubu desu, Aono-kun. You just take your rest and we'll take care of everything." Said the card mistress as she tied an apron in her slim waist. "Besides you can't do your job properly if you're weak. And don't give me that 'I'm-a-year-older-than-you' look 'coz it'll not work on me!" She said mockingly as she grab a seat beside the young wolf. 

"But this is so unfair…"Aono said as his indigo orbs widened in realization, "We just met a couple of minutes ago… you barely know me…and now you're helping me." 

Syaoran sighs in the scene that's presented in him. He can't stand this. The red-haired guy was right. They just met him earlier and now she's trying to help him. 'Well, I don't have any choice. It's your nature, ne? My Ying Fa.' smiling secretly to the teen mistress beside him. He understands what Sakura wants, but this redheaded chicken keeps on philandering to his Sakura. 'Now where did that come from?' asking his self. He can't be possessive to someone he doesn't have, right? And yet, it's too good to hear, "Mine." 

"Honto?" a surprised yet cheery voice break his trail of thoughts. 

The young wolf jolted up in confusion "Eh? What?" 

"Yatta! Chao-chan wil swing!" A squeaky voice echoes as chubby, little hands tweak his cheeks. 

"Me? Swing?" he asked inquisitively while steadying Ayako that's still hugging him. 

A saintly laugh rings in his ears as he looked at the chuckling angel next to him. "You're such a joker Xiaolang!" Sakura said between her laugh, "What Ayako-chan said is that you'll sing a lullaby for them and help me in the nurs---" 

'Me? Sing? Impossible! It can't be!' thoughts swarm in his head. "---But why me? Hey it's you're idea that we should be a proxy to Mikado-san's nursery center." He said as he brought down the now confused Ayako. 

"Chao-chan dwont lwike Ayako-chan?" a feeble voice interferes in the discussion. 

The Li-clan warrior looked at the crying girl. 'Now what did I do?' he asked as he scrutinize his surroundings. He saw indigo eyes closing, not intending to help him. 'Kuso! It's your entire fault Mr.-I'm-sick-guy!' then as if on impulse, he twisted his head only to see a pleading emerald pools to his amber ones. 'When will I ever win over you, Ying Fa?' he asked silently while giving his glare to the red-haired guy and a gentle 'yes' to Sakura. 

  
In a field of green a flow-er grows,   
Like my love for you, it blooms… 

Syaoran snapped his eyes open only to find an auburn-haired angel at the center of the room with her eyes closed while singing. 

_ In a clou-ded sky the sun is high,   
Shi-ning on a rose in June. _

The young wolf now noticed the twenty yawning toddlers, surrounding the singing mistress. 'She's really a tennyo…' he instinctively said in his mind while focusing his amber eyes to the girl of his dreams. 

_ When the sum-mer breeze   
Blows through the trees,   
And the ro-bins sing their tune,   
I seem to re-call a slee-py dream,   
Scen-ted like a rose in June… _

Still her eyes closed, Sakura reminisces the happy times of her childhood with her singing father and her brother that's playing the piano, 'Otousan… Oniichan… I miss you very much… even you, Okaasan…' 

_ Then when win-ter comes   
And the pe-tals fall,   
And this lone-ly flow-er is bare.   
I know… come spring the wea-ther will bring   
Sweet times and lo-ve in the air. _

Syaoran smiled inwardly as he listened to the lyrics of the song. 'The song really suits her, yet you're far more beautiful than a rose, my cherry blossom.' As he continues to watch the angel in its serene form. 

_ Then when she ar-rives… I will not need,   
A bou-quet of or-chids blue,   
I know I will see my love re-cline,   
Right be-side the rose in June _

"_Right be-side the rose in J-June…_" Tears starts to stream on Sakura's face as she ended the song, 'And now that I've grown up, just like Touya-niichan said, you are all now relieved and is in a very beautiful place above the sky.' 

"S-Sakura…" the young warrior silently said as he was taken aback at the crystalline water that flows on Sakura's cheeks. He felt his heart squeezed every time new tears sprang on the still, closed eyes of the goddess. 

"Otousan, Oniichan, Okaasan… I miss you all…" Sakura said between her sobs, "…and now, I'm all alone…" she added while wiping the salty tears on her cheeks. 

"You're not alone." A husky male voice said behind. 

Sakura looked at the source of the voice, surprised to see the young wolf coming closer to her with a handkerchief on his right hand. "S-Syaoran!? I thought you were asleep so I volunteered myself to sing a lull---" 

"---How many times am I going to tell you that I'm here?" he said reaching his right hand to the damped face of the angel. "Sakura, don't ever think that you're alone… everyone is here to help you… even your not-so-trusty fluff ball." Sitting beside her as he gives his rare smile to the glistening emerald orbs. 

"Arigatou." Sakura said as she run her fingers to the sleeping Ayako on her lap. 

"Oh my, what a peaceful paradise!" an affable voice boomed in the room as parents came straight to their respective sleeping child. 

  
*** 

  
"Arigatou gozaimashita!" the teen mistress cheerfully said to the parents as she gently kissed each sleeping angel. 'I will surely miss all of you!' 

"Oh I remember you!" a lady in her late twenties approaches the card captors with a man behind her that's carrying the sleeping Ayako. "You're the one who bravely saved my little girl's life. Thank you for that." Bowing sophisticatedly to the blushing mistress while strands of long, wavy hair slips the woman's shoulder. 

"Ano---" 

"---Hun, why not invite them to a dinner in our house tonight, so we can thank her properly?" the man said as he arranged his hold to his daughter. 

"Yeah, why not come over to our house this night? We're having a celebration because my Okaasan will arrive this noon from China…" eyeing the still warrior beside the mistress, "…you can bring your fiancé with you." 

"Eh?" 

"Hoe?" 

"Why? Is there something wrong?" the lady asked to the blushing pair in front of her. 

"Umm… w-we're not on that kind of r-relationship." The young warrior stutters on his phrase. 

"Y-Yeah, we're only friends!" Sakura added, "…Best of friends!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you two were on a deep relationship because you look like one when we came here earlier." 

"Yeah, she's right… with these sleeping children around you both and that kind of form, are you sure you're not a couple?" the man beside them added teasingly 

** ""We're perfectly sure!"" **

Sweat drops were formed on the older couple. "Uh, so… are you coming?" 

"I really would love to but we have a part-time job this---" 

"Please? Just do this for Ayako. I know she'll be glad to see you again." 

"Umm… Syaoran?" emerald pools gaze up on the ocher ones. She knows that the teen warrior doesn't want social gatherings. 

'Oh, no!' the young wolf's eyes soften as he see the jade ones in deep confusion. 'Here goes nothing…' "I think we can ask permission to our manager to have an early leave this evening, ne?" 

"Arigatou." 

"So?" the lady eyed the couple, "Are you both accepting our invitation?" handing a calling card to the mistress. 

Sakura gracefully accept the card, "Hai, Thank you for you inviting us. It's really a great pleasure to be with your family tonight." 

"No," the woman said as she cupped the emerald-eyed beauty's face, "We're the ones that are grateful to have you two…" 

"Hoe…!?" 

"See you tonight!" the couple said as they waved goodbye to the captors, "And before I forget, umm.." 

"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. And this is Li Syaoran." The mistress gently said as she smiled lovingly to the couple. 

"Sakura, the dinner will start at eight, hope you'll be there on time!" 

"Hai, Thanks again for inviting us." Waving gleefully to the departing family. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Suppi: Yay! It's finished!   
Kero: God, I thought this chapter would not have an ending. So Suppi, are you ready for our battle?   
Suppi: can we postpone it? 'Coz you see, my feet got extra crisps, my fur are dry and my eyes are going to pop any minute now if I don't rest!   
Kero: hey! What about our agreement?   
Suppi: then tell your mistress to help me cure my sores.   
*Bang*   
Kaminari: Tadaima tomodachi!   
Kero & Suppi: okaeri!   
Kero: oi! Why are you late?   
Kaminari: Hanyaaannnn…. *daydreaming* daddy A's really … Kawaii!   
Kero: yeah, yeah, so what's new?   
*Whacks*   
Kaminari: how rude! I even saved you some puddings and chocolates from our trip, and that's how you repay me?   
Suppi: hey, not my fault. I've finished what you assigned me.   
Kaminari: thanks, Suppi. Here's a Hershey's for you.   
Suppi: arigatou! I'll eat this over there, ok?   
Kero: what about me?   
Kaminari: do you really want this? *grinning* (displaying the pudding)   
*nod* *nod* *mouth's watering*   
Kaminari: hhmmm… okay, I'll give it to you in one condition, you're the one who'll say goodbye to our readers.   
Kero: Anything for pudding!   
Kaminari: so guys, bye for now!   
Kero: thanks for reading the magnificent, never-before-heard story of Kami-chan. Reviews are very welcome, NOT FLAMES, ok? And if you have any questions, just type it down. And btw, what do you think of Aono? Yeah, there's too many characters involved, but don't worry 'coz, every one has an important role. And oh, the songs here and in the prologue weren't Kami-chan's work so there's a disclaimer.   
Kaminari: Sorry, I forgot to tell you. '__,'   
Kero: So, see you next time!!!!** HEY! WHERE'S THE PUDDING?**

  


  
***************************************************** _ PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER_******************************************* 

"Kinomoto-san, Li-san, this is my eldest son, Kyoichi." The russet-haired woman said in a gleeful voice, breaking the glaring contest from the two gentlemen. Knowing her son for seven years, she bet that it'd do some teasing to the young warrior beside her. 

"Wo jue de ni hen ke ai! Jia gei wo hao ma?" (I think you are cute! Will you marry me?) the boy said in Chinese lingo, standing apart to the confused Ayako while smiling childishly to the Mistress of the cards. 

Sakura became baffled at what the boy said about her. 'What did he say? Hoe?! What if it's something important?' assuming nervously at the same time blaming herself for not listening to Syaoran that she should learn other language than Japanese and English. '…maybe he wants to make friends with me!' trying to assure herself while giving the boy her ethereal smile. 

"Ni shi zou shen me de?" (What are you?) Syaoran asked in his native tongue annoyingly to the kid in front of him. Earlier he took notice of the happy look of Sakura about the brat's sentence, and frankly, he doesn't like it at all. '…he knows that Sakura doesn't understand Chinese… he's taking advantage of it…Grrr!!!' steaming furiously inside. 

The boy smiled a Cheshire grin at the warrior. "Ying Fa Qing ren!" ( Sakura's Lover!) 

"Hoe? Sumimasen Shinomori-san, demo ossharu koto ga wakarimasen. Now I'm definitely lost!" (I don't understand) the young mistress whispered at the woman beside Syaoran, only to receive a knowing and it's-a-secret smile. Dejectedly, she tried to avert her gaze again to the competing guys beside her. The first is grinning while the other is glaring. 'Oh, well… it seems that we have a new Eriol.' as she shook her head warily at the scene before her. 

Hearing the defeated sigh of the mistress, the woman cough a few times trying to call their attention as she clasp Ayako's hand and patted her son's head "Umm… Li-san, I'm sorry for the behavior of my son, he seems to have a little crush on the beautiful tao…" (kaminari: 'tao' means 'peach' which is also used as a name for a bride. Hehehe! See where Kyoi-kun's mischievousness came from?) Making the two guys blush at the same time, "…anyways, let's just continue our greetings to each other over there." Pointing at the rectangular table where the blue-gray-haired man and a woman in seventies talking to somewhat familiar face to the card captors. 

"Yay! Fwud!" the little girl said with pleasure as she pulls Sakura towards the table. 

  
**************************************************************** _END PREVIEW _*************************************************   


_ Finished: June 24, 2002_


	6. Chapter 4 : Haunting Hours of Darkness

  
  
Kaminari-chan: Hiyee! I'm back! So how's everybody?   
Kero: they're not fine since you're here.   
*glare*   
Kero: ahehehe! Just kidding! *whistling*   
Kaminari-chan: Ei! I'm sorry for a very loooooooonnnnnnnnngggggggggg rest that I had, well you know, my mind kinda get off tracked for a bit. I didn't know that the nursing course is VERY HARD! Ugh! Oh well, I just hope I'll pass the prelims.   
Kero: yeah! You and your uncanny dreams   
*whacks*   
Kaminari-chan: as I was saying, I would like to apologize to the readers---do I have readers?--- oh well, c'est la vie! Again….   
  
I don't own CCS, I don't own any of the songs that I've posted and will later post, so DON"T SUE ME! Or I'll strangle you to death! (j/k) anyweiz, for those who's a bit confused on the characters, here's some info about them…well, actually only about their age….   
  
The girls---Sakura, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika--- excluding Katzumi are all seventeen. While the guys---namely Syaoran, Seijouro, Aono, Takashi, Eriol and the ginger-haired guy--- including Katzumi are all eighteen. And oh, Syaoran hasn't confessed yet to Sakura, they're just best friends, ok?   
And the legend…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"speaking"   
'thinking'   
_flashback_   
*** - new scene   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*********************************** _ LAST SCENE IN CHAPTER 3 _**************************** 

"So?" the lady eyed the couple, "Are you both accepting our invitation?" handing a calling card to the mistress. 

Sakura gracefully accept the card, "Hai, Thank you for you inviting us. It's really a great pleasure to be with your family tonight." 

"No," the woman said as she cupped the emerald-eyed beauty's face, "We're the ones that are grateful to have you two…" 

"Hoe…!?" 

"See you tonight!" the couple said as they waved goodbye to the captors, "And before I forget, umm.." 

"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. And this is Li Syaoran." The mistress gently said as she smiled lovingly to the couple. 

"Sakura, the dinner will start at eight, hope you'll be there on time!" 

"Hai, Thanks again for inviting us." Waving gleefully to the departing family. 

_***********************************END OF CHAPTER 3 _****************************  


  
So… let's start! 

  


  
  


  
**

~=`The Last Mission' =~  
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
Chapter 4 : Haunting Hours of Darkness 

**   


  
"Welcome to Cream Puff! Can I take your orders?" Sakura said to the couple as she puts out her pen and tickler. (kaminari: a tickler is a small notebook, ok? ^__^) 

"Oh, we'll have two Strawberry shortcake and two chocolate pearl coolers." The lady in early twenties, said annoyingly to Sakura. She doesn't like the looks that her boyfriend was giving to the waitress. 

"Hai! Demo, do you like to try the new flavor of our shakes?" 

"And what would that be?" the guy said while giving a flirty smile to Sakura. 

"It's---" 

"---We don't want that, could you please just give us our orders?" the lady said giving Sakura death glares. 

"H-Hai! Be right back in five minutes!" 

"Don't be, I'll wait for you, for eternity…" the guy, who's closer to Sakura, hissed with lust in its eyes. 

Goose bumps crept its way to the mistress' face, 'Hoe…'. 

"Kinomoto-san! You're needed in here!" a threatening tone stood out in the noisy room, although it's pretty obvious that the threat was for the guy and not for Sakura. 

"H-Hai!" the mistress said as she strolled her way to the counter. 

"Are you okay?" a cold yet obviously has a concerned tone passed to Sakura's ear. 

"Hai! Arigatou, Kenji-kun!" Sakura said sweetly at the garnet-eyed guy that's wiping the counter. "And oh, I would like to thank you for saving me and Ayako-chan." 

"Hmmp… just be careful next time…" facing his back to the mistress while running his fingers to his shoulder-length ginger-colored hair, "… you're emotions will lead others into danger…" 

"Hoe?!" then realizing something, Sakura chuckled, making the guy torque his head to face her. 

"What are you laughing at?" Kenji said sternly to Sakura. 

"Oh, nothing! It's just that I can't believe that I would encounter another Syaoran in my life." The young mistress said while beaming her true smile. Then, "…Matte, Kenji-kun. What happened to that?" pointing at the bandaged right arm of the guy. 

For a moment, Sakura thought she had seen a pair of surprised garnet eyes before seeing a familiar cold glare, "Hmph! And what do you care?" averting his gaze from the innocent emerald pools. "Mind your own business, will you? And don't compare me to that Li-gaki!" 

"Did someone called me?" the messy chestnut haired guy breaks in the conversation, giving an obvious glare to the grinning guy. 

"Nothing…" As garnet eyes teased amber ones, "…it's just, this tenshi here said that we're alike in many ways… oh well, maybe she's just mistaken… I'm far more sublime than you are. Ja ne!" waving his hands to the baffled couple. 

Having a surprise look while slipping his gaze to the confused mistress, "Eh?" 

'How come…' Sakura asked, shock at the sudden personality change of the ginger-haired guy. 

"Kinomoto-san, here's the orders from table four!" 

"H-Hai! Coming!" the mistress said with an uneven tone. Somehow she was afraid at the flirtatious behavior of the guy customer, 'So much for escaping that guy.' Heaving a deep sigh. 

_ 'So much for escaping that guy.'_ A soft voice echoed at Syaoran's head. Then as if on impulse, the young warrior looked at the card mistress. Seeing the evident anxiety of the angel, Syaoran carefully lift up the tray with ease "I'll bring these, and you just stay here and wait for me. Besides, its already time for our early leave, ne?" 

"Arigatou." 

The amber-eyed guy smiled; "It's nothing, and oh, might as well bring your cotton guardian some food…" a slight grin appeared on his lips "…he does have an animated stomach, you know." 

"Hai." 

"Sakura! Li-kun!" 

Sakura look for the source of the voice. Then, "Aono-kun! How did you know where we work?" 

"I have my ways, ne, Li-kun?" teasing the amber eyes while flirting at the innocent cheerleader. 

"Humph, Mikado-san." the young wolf greeted the guy with a scowl as he walk past the guy making his way to the customer. 

"Come here, Aono-kun! You sit here while I take your orders." The mistress said while motioning the red-haired guy to come over. 

"Iie, I just come here to---" 

"---Kinomoto-san, Mina-san's looking for you." A male voice barges in the conversation. "Who's that guy?" pointing at the redheaded guy beside Sakura. 

"Oh, Kenji-kun, this is Mikado Aono…" the mistress said while the indigo-eyed guy bowed in respect. "…Aono-kun, this is Sasami Kenji my co-worker here." 

_ Garnet meets Indigo _

'So we meet again.' 

'Why are you here?' 

'Awww, did I ruined your plan?' 

'So, taking the chance to get close to the mistress, huh?' 

'Of course, we both seriously needed her, don't you think so?' 

Sakura became confused at the guys before her. It's seems so familiar to her. The first guy was glaring while the other guy was just grinning. "Hoe…" 

"---Oh, as I was saying I just drop by to see you and Li-kun." Aono said while giving out a smile at the mistress. "Ja ne! And nice meeting you, Sasami-san!" Waving his hand with serious eyes, focused only on the garnet ones as he opens the door before him and stops and look again at the group before landing his stare at the ginger haired lad. 

_ 'If you ever hurt Sakura…' _

'Of course, it's my mission here, don't you think?' 

'If only I could just kill you…' 

'I'm waiting…' 

Sakura gleefully wave back at the guy at the door. Then, "Gomen ne, demo, I feel that somehow you and Aono-kun knew each other?" looking at the garnet orbs of the guy beside her. 

Giving a smile to the mistress, "I think you watched way too much movies…" walking his way to the kitchen door. 

"Hoe…" 

  
*** 

  
_ In the dark corner… _

'She knows HIM.' 

'She knows WHO?' 

'Mamoru, I think that guy making its way to the soft heart of the mistress.' 

'I begged you, help her. Don't let that bastard touch Sakura.' 

'I'm doing my best, as of now, let's just pray that he will not make a move too soon.' 

'Hai.' 

  
*** 

  
"Is this really me?" as soft voice echoed in the room. It's been two hours now, since they left the shop to prepare for the said dinner. Sakura looked at her vanity mirror once more as another set of unwelcome tears gush in her face. Then a small smile crept on her lips, "Kinomoto Sakura, you're such a plain baka! A sniveler! You always cry! What's wrong with you?" Sakura said to herself as she tried to wipe the moist that's blocking her vision. "What's wrong with me?" huffing some air out while brushing her silky long hair, preferring it not to be tied on this occasion. 

Ever since she got back from her old self again, it's impossible for her not to cry when she find herself all alone. She can't help thinking that her family left her with nothing. They left her broken hearted. "Otousan… Oniichan… a-are you r-really…." 

_ D-Dead? _

She doesn't understand it all. It's been two years since that tragic accident happened and left a big scar on her innocence. But yet, she can't fully comprehend why there are certain things or events in her recent life that tells her that she was wrong; that her father and brother are still alive; that they are just waiting for a help. 

She don't fully understand why all this time, she's still sane… many things happened to her, and yet, she still go on… 

"Why?" 

"Sakura! Are you not done yet?" a masculine voice broke her trance. 

"Coming!" The card mistress beamed a genuine smile, 'Yeah, I remember now!' wiping her face with wet scented-tissue, 'It's the little wolf who keeps me in my rational being all along… Arigatou Kami-sama for giving Syaoran to me… though…' as her eyes dimmed a little, "…he'll be leaving me soon… and then, I'll be on my own again…" 

_"Have faith mistress…"_ as soft wind blew in her face, then she tried to look at her closed window. 

"Strange…as if…. I've heard someone…" then her emerald orbs widen in realization, "H-Hoe? T-There's a ghost in my room!" as she vigorously ran her way outside her room. 

  
*** 

  
The young warrior gently arranged the collar of his forest green, long-sleeved polo, "Syaoran!" a worried voice boomed in the receiving room and, "Eh?" as the clock ticks for another second, the young wolf found himself embracing a fragile and shaking tennyo in his arms. 

"Sakura, What happen?" a squeaky voice was heard as the yellow creature emerge in the scene that's obviously come from the kitchen. 

After sometime, the young sorceress broke away from the warrior and smiled at her guardian beast, "I'm okay now… I-I just felt some presence in my room." 

"Could that be---" 

"---Nope, It's not Mamoru. But it really scared me to death." She quickly replied. Then a scarlet hue move stealthily on Sakura's face as she realized their situation. 

Syaoran become aware of their present condition and he hurriedly distance himself to the mistress. Then heat rose from his face, stunned at the tennyo in front of him. 

"What?" a confused mistress asks the bedazzled warrior. 

The young warrior sighed in amazement, "Y-You're beautiful…" 

"Yeah, the gaki's right, Sakura. That color compliments your eyes very well." Kero said as he laid down his feet on the warrior's shoulder. "Though I don't assume that you and the gaki over here talked about color coding." 

Sakura looked down and scrutinize herself. She don't understand why the two beings in front of her, that's presently killing each other, were astounded at her above-knee-length dress, "It's just a simple spaghetti strap. How come---" 

"That's the whole point!" Kero said while puffing, "… even the simplest style makes you look an elegant lady! Ne, gaki?" 

The creature didn't receive any reaction at the guy below him, all the warrior could do is to stare at the mistress with admiration in its amber eyes. 

"Arigatou." Bowing at the two beings in front of her. "…Matte, where's Yukito-san?" 

"He said he'll just visit his grandparents, you know, old age." The animated toy said, waving his index fingers, "Demo, don't worry, he said that he'll be there whenever you need him. Now go, or you'll be late on your appointment. Remember, food waits for no one. " 

"Hai!" 

Syaoran handed a black same-length coat to Sakura, making her looked up to him with confusion, "Here… it's a bit chilly outside, might as well wear some comforter." 

"Domo." The cheerleader said gratefully to the amber-eyed guy. 

  
*** 

  
"So the beautiful flower decided to go…" a deep voice booms in a dark room, "…might as well join her and give her some surprise." 

  
*** 

  
_ Ding! Dong! _

"Kinomoto-san! Li-san!" as the big door swung open at the duo, revealing a lady in an elegant red dress. "Thank you again for accepting our invitation. Come in. I'll show you where the others were." Gesturing the couple to the main lobby while the card captors hand over their coats to the attendant beside the mistress of the house. 

_ Tip... Tap... Tip.... Tap…. _

Sakura can't help but be awed at the place before her. 'This is sure a lot bigger than Tomoyo-chan's house…' she silently said in admiration as she takes her time, scrutinizing the paintings and the pictures on the wall, not noticing the ocher eyes that were staring at her for who knows how long. 

'Why is it that I have a feeling something terrible will happen?' taking a last worried glance at the auburn-haired beauty. Then he looked at the woman in front of them, '…deep russet hair with teal eyes? Beautiful!' smiling inwardly as he remembered someone from his native land, '…and she is really poised just like Ma-ma.' picturing the amber-eyed woman in his mind. 

"Who's she?" a soft voice echoes in the hallway as the two beings stop, finding their selves in the emerald pools of the mistress. 

Syaoran averted his gaze at the cheerleader to look at the portrait behind her. It was a sketch of a sea-green-eyed lady in her late-teen years, wearing mauve kimono that complements her waist-length straight, black hair. 

"That's my ancestor, I think she's my great, great, great grandma. Heh, I lost track of our family tree." The lady said while giving a feeble smile to the pair. "Come, we're almost there." as she starts to walk again. 

  
*** 

  
_ 'She's here.' _

'Please protect her for me, will you?' 

'Of course, especially now that Mamoru watch her like a hawk. I bet he'll do something tonight.' 

'Just be careful out there, and I give you my trust to protect Sakura.' 

'Arigatou.' 

  
*** 

  
"'neesan! 'niichan!" a babyish voice was heard instantly as the ballroom door swung open before everyone's eyes. 

Sakura immediately scans her eyes at the crowded room, which is mainly composed of circular tables and a long rectangular one at the front for the hosts and guests of honor. Seeing the owner of the voice, the cheerleader called cheerfully Ayako's name as she saw the curly chocolate hair bouncing at the middle of the ballroom. She can't help but smile as the little girl in white gown approaches her while clinging to the tan-haired kid behind her. 

Noticing the flabbergasted expressions of the people, especially the male population as the ethereal beauty walks through the door; Syaoran can't help but start to do his famous glare, motioning everyone to go back to their business, which the people grudgingly did. 

"'neesan…'niichan…" the girl said while huffing and puffing for breath in front of the card captors, "… thwis wis Kyo-niichan! Mwy brwothwer!" as the midnight black eyes grumpily stare at Sakura. 

'Hey! Don't be smug on Sakura like that!' the young wolf growled at the spiked-haired kid before him. Unconsciously clutching the mistress waist. 

'H-Hoe!' yelping silently as strong arm wrapped at her waist. 'Why do I always end up at Syaoran's arm every time I met new friends.' She thoughtfully asks in silence. 

"Kinomoto-san, Li-san, this is my eldest son, Kyoichi." The russet-haired woman said in a gleeful voice, breaking the glaring contest from the two gentlemen. Knowing her son for seven years, she bet that it'd do some teasing to the young warrior beside her. 

"Wo jue de ni hen ke ai! Jia gei wo hao ma?" (I think you are cute! Will you marry me?) the boy said in Chinese lingo, standing apart to the confused Ayako while smiling childishly to the Mistress of the cards. 

Sakura became baffled at what the boy said about her. 'What did he say? Hoe?! What if it's something important?' assuming nervously at the same time blaming herself for not listening to Syaoran that she should learn other language than Japanese and English. '…maybe he wants to make friends with me!' trying to assure herself while giving the boy her ethereal smile. 

"Ni shi zou shen me de?" (What are you?) Syaoran asked in his native tongue annoyingly to the kid in front of him. Earlier he took notice of the happy look of Sakura about the brat's sentence, and frankly, he doesn't like it at all. '…he knows that Sakura doesn't understand Chinese… he's taking advantage of it…Grrr!!!' steaming furiously inside. 

The boy smiled a Cheshire grin at the warrior. "Ying Fa Qing ren!" ( Sakura's Lover!) 

"Hoe? Sumimasen Shinomori-san, demo ossharu koto ga wakarimasen. Now I'm definitely lost!" (I don't understand) the young mistress whispered at the woman beside Syaoran, only to receive a knowing and it's-a-secret smile. Dejectedly, she tried to avert her gaze again to the competing guys beside her. The first is grinning while the other is glaring. 'Oh, well… it seems that we have a new Eriol.' as she shook her head warily at the scene before her. 

Hearing the defeated sigh of the mistress, the woman cough a few times trying to call their attention as she clasp Ayako's hand and patted her son's head "Umm… Li-san, I'm sorry for the behavior of my son, he seems to have a little crush on the beautiful tao…" (kaminari: 'tao' means 'peach' which is also used as a name for a bride. Hehehe! See where Kyoi-kun's mischievousness came from?) Making the two guys blush at the same time, "…anyways, let's just continue our greetings to each other over there." Pointing at the rectangular table where the blue-gray-haired man and a woman in seventies talking to somewhat familiar face to the card captors. 

"Yay! Fwud!" the little girl said with pleasure as she pulls Sakura towards the table. 

  
*** 

  
"So, How was the trip?" the blue-gray haired man asks the old woman beside her as he adjusts his spectacles. 

The old woman beamed a smile, making her face a bit younger. "It's okay but I must say that I'm a bit amazed at the competing skyscrapers here in Japan…" Closing her eyes in the process, "…it's just really telling me that I've been living in China for too long… Tell me, Shin'ichi…." The old woman looked up as she heave a sigh, "…has Mei accepted the whole incident?" she said with expectation in her eyes as she took a glance at the lady in red dress that's currently talking to the two new comers at the ballroom. 

"Hai…" the man said in somewhat akin to sad tone, "…but I think, she's really fated that she'll know about her background, sooner or later." Also staring at the group near the ballroom door. 

The old woman turned her gaze to look at the man beside her son-in-law that's silently contemplating to himself. "And who's that young man beside you, my son?" she asked making both guys looked her way. 

"Oh, where are my manners?" Shin'ichi said while scratching the back of his head, "Mother, this is Mikado-san." 

Taking the cue from the older man, the red-haired guy in ponytail continue the introduction, "…I'm Ayako's sensei" as he bows respectfully at the elder woman. 

"Ah! So you're the famous _Aono-shenshei_ that's our little Ayako was talking about! Hhm?" Laughing proudly that she successfully mimic her granddaughter's childish voice. 

The youngest guy in the conversation smiled, "…Hai! That would be me." as he looked again at the now approaching group. "…Gomen nasai, demo, sumimasen." (I'm sorry, but I need to be excused.) Giving his respect at the two elders while standing simultaneously towards the card captors. 

"I think I've seen him somewhere. Don't you?" the old woman said thoughtfully as she faced the baffled pitch black eyes behind the spectacles. 

  
*** 

  
"Matte, Ayako-chan! Everyone's looking at us." the shocked mistress of the cards said in half poised, half fret manner while the girl in front of her literally drags her towards the table. Then, "Hoe?!" as she met the indigo orbs twinkling at her, making Ayako stop from pulling the lithe cheerleader behind her 

"Good evening, milady!" the owner of the voice said gentlemanly whilst kissing the angel's hand. 

"Aono-shenshei!" 

"Aono-kun!" Sakura gaped as blush crept towards her face. 

Receiving the expected result from the tenshi, the pre-school teacher took hold of the mistress' elbow gently, "May I escort the beautiful angel at the table?" he said, looking his way to the glaring wolf behind them. 

"A... s-sure!" Sakura stutters, slowing her pace to grab little Ayako's hand as she also saw the obvious frown from the future Li-clan leader. 

  
*** 

  
Mei smiled at the sight before her eyes. It's like the bedtime love story that her grandma had told her once---a lone wolf watching melancholy from the shadows, as bees swarm their way towards the waiflike blossom. Not knowing that the flower also longs for him. Together, they live in life of secrecy. The wolf protecting his beloved from everything, while the flower reject all the men who asks for her and silently wait for the recognition of a certain guy. 

_ Clandestinely loving each other from afar. _

'But will they also end up like Sumire and her protector?' she silently wonder at the situation as she looked again at the somber guy between her and Kyoichi, "…Um, She's beautiful." Uttering softly for she only wanted the wolf to hear what she had said. 

"Eh?" the growling wolf retort shockingly. Making him halt his next stride. 

The elder woman patted the sorcerer's head like a mother that's reprimanding her desperate son, "…you forget my child, as your eyes gaze at what entice you; you're not the only one who has perceived it…" receiving a questioning amber orbs, "…what I mean is that you're not the only one who has smelled the drop of perfume in a crowded ballroom… _Don't let things go on your way._" smiling at the stunned warrior alongside her. 

"Arigatou." The captain of the soccer team beamed, expressing his gratitude to the lady near him as his gaze stop at the lithe cheerleader at the table. 

  
*** 

  
Dark teal orbs scrutinize the lithe card mistress beside her as the pre-school teacher pulls a chair for the angel. 'I think I've seen her somewhere…' the old lady alleged mutely. Then she scans her eyes and saw the protective stare of amber orbs on the fragile blossom. '…especially that young man.' Following her gaze as the group---composed of her daughter, grandchildren and the young stoic man---also sits in the host's table. 

Now that all of the people are seated in their proper places---the old lady on the center of the rectangular table that's facing the guests on the circular ones; Mei, Shin'ichi and Kyoichi at the old woman's right side while Sakura, Syaoran, Aono and Ayako on her left---Mei stands up and clapped her hands, making the guests and her family focus their attention to her. "A pleasant evening to all of you. We're here to celebrate the arrival of someone whom I looked up as epitome of knowledge and kindness…" signaling her mother to stand up, which the old lady at her left did elegantly, "… none other than my mother, Chaio Fei Rong! And so, with no further ado…this celebration formally starts now. Qing zi bian! Nin chi hao!" (Help yourself! Bon appetit!) As the two women take their respective seats and thunderous applauses surrounds the ballroom. 

"Ni gui xing?" (What is your name?) Inquired the eldest in the table. 

"Hoe?" Sakura said in impulse, giving quizzical look at the old lady in her right. 

Seeing the gullible expression of the young mistress in his right side, Syaoran can't help but smile, "Sakura, she's asking for your name." he whispered while nodding at the beaming woman beside Sakura. Eyeing the woman that he had just translated the unfamiliar vernacular. 

"Oh." the emerald-eyed seraph riposte in realization as her face colored like her red wine and thanking the young wolf in the process. "Gomen nasai, Chaio-san. I'm just not very familiar with your language. I'm Kinomoto Sakura." 

"Ah, so you're the one who saved my granddaughter's life. Thank you very much. That's very heroic of you." 

"Umm, well… it's nothing. I-I mean, I think anyone can do the thing I did." 

Fei smiled at the reply of the auburn beauty. 'Such a humble creature…' she thought as she noticed the beaming warrior beside the young lady, assuming that the lad is also Chinese like her. "Ni ye hui shuo zhongwen hua ma? Ni shi nar de ren?" (Do you know how to speak Chinese, also? Where are you from?) 

"Hai." The young sorcerer answered in Nippongo for the mistress' sake, (Kaminari: okay! I know it sounds crazy because what Syaoran had said can still be a Chinese language---Cantonese to be exact---demo, I'm using Mandarin language here, which is I'm more familiar than Cantonese---hey, I said more, so I'm not an expert. It's been a while that I've spoken my other language, I'm better in speaking in 'tagalog' language, _kaya pagpasensiyahan nyo na._----Also, I'm very sorry for some spelling 'coz we all know that its very difficult to put Mandarin into English writing, ok? And I'm using Mandarin 'coz I don't want Syaoran's name to be 'Siu Long' moreover, Sakura's name to be 'Jing Fa' which is a Cantonese or the true lingo of the people in Hong Kong. So just bare with me! Though I may be using Cantonese in some chapters here. Ooops! No spoily! =P ) "…Watashiwa no namae wa Li Xiao Lang desu. Hong Kong, Chugoku kara." (My name's Li Xiao Lang from Hong Kong, China) 

"The Li-clan?" 

"Hai" 

"No wonder you have the eyes and the physique of a true warrior..." As smile sneaked its way to the dry lips of Fei, "…and a man of few words." 

"Arigatou, for the kind words. It's truly a pleasure for me to meet you and be eulogized by you." 

"Ah, don't be…" Fei said waving her left hand modestly, "…I'm the one that should be grateful to have you here, Honorable Sorcerer Li Xiao Lang…" as she avert her stare to the emerald-eyed lady, "…and also you, Card Mistress Sakura." 

""How did you---"" 

"---know?" Fei answered consciously at the baffled couple and whispered, "If I'm not mistaken, you're the missing future leader of the most powerful clan in China…" Receiving a nod from the warrior, "…So I guess, you're not missing at all, but in some confidential undertaking for your family, ne?" 

"I would definitely agree with you. It's just, my family is not accustomed to be so open into the public." The young wolf reply civilly. 

"And as for you," looking intently at Sakura,"…it seems that your power, Mistress, is so strong that you can't completely lock it up." 

"Oh." 

"And I also felt the power of the cards that's surrounding you." 

"Sumimasen, Chaio-san…" the young wolf interrupted, "…but how come you know so many things about magic, I mean, I know that your family is second to ours in wealth and magic, but how about the cards? I think it's our family secret." 

The gray haired woman smiled as she put down her utensils, "All that you've said a while ago about our ancestry are true…" hearing small gasp from the mistress, "… but I think you forgot the war of three kingdoms..." 

"You mean---" 

"---Yes. The treasure that the three kingdoms were fighting for is the Clow book. So it seems that the secret isn't really a classified one. But don't worry, I think only the three clans knows about the real history behind the war.". 

"So that speaks a lot." Syaoran said in understanding as he took a glimpse at the young mistress. Seeing the mystified expression, Syaoran took one of Sakura's hands and press it firmly, "I'm going to tell you later, I promise." 

"But no nee---" 

"But I want to." Insist the young wolf. "Besides, it's about the Clow book." 

"Arigatou." 

The old lady can't help but beam a warm one at the unconscious affectionate performance that the card captors, "And so I think that we should stop conversing and focus on our meal, ne?" 

""Hai!"" 

  
*** 

  
"May I have this dance?" a masculine voice broke Sakura's thought as she gazes at the ocher orbs beside her dancing partner. She didn't realize that the song had just ended and the orchestra's starting to play another one. 

"S-Sure" she answer back forgetting that's she's with someone. 

"Oi! Zhe shi wo taitai!" (Hey, this is my wife!) Retort the youngest male heir to Chaio family, not letting go of Sakura's left hand. 

"Hoe?!" 

"Ni kan shang qu mei na me da. Ni de nian ling you duo da?" (You look pretty young. How old are you?) As fiery wolf eyes glared at the spiked boy before him also grabbing---yet still gently---Sakura's right hand at the same time. 

"Wo qi sui!" (I'm seven years old!) 

The young wolf sniggers at the answer, "Qi? Ni lei le ba? Yao la ma?" (Seven? You must be tired. Go potty?) he said teasingly making the boy fumed in anger. "Tai shi wo wei hun fu, Dui bu qi." (She's my fiancé, sorry.) Seizing completely the befuddled Mistress of the Cards. 

"Zhou! Goupi!" (Damn! Bullshit!) As Kyoichi walk away in rage. 

Deeming that the young boy has really given up, Syaoran torque his head to the cherub before him and placing his hands in Mistress' waist, "I'm sorry about that---" 

"---Xiaolang, ni Zhongguo hua shuo de hen hao." (Syaoran, you speak Chinese very well.) 

"Eh?" the Li-clan warrior responds shockingly as he recalls his conversation to the young boy… 'Oh no…' making his head spin and his face ruby with blood, '…I've just said that she's my fiancé…' "U-Um...I-I … ah---" 

"---Got you there!" Sakura said in her native tongue, "…it's the only phrase I remembered when Meilin taught me your language." Smiling at her achievement at the young beet red warrior. "…though I hope you'll tell me what you two talked about earlier." 

*Phew* 'Save by her memory!' he whispered, regaining his composure, 'I should thanks Kami-sama for making Meilin as Sakura's tutor…or else…' smiling to himself, knowing too well that his cousin only confuses a student than really helping an apprentice. 

"Earth to Syaoran! Earth to Syaoran!" 

"Ah! I'm sorry; I must have been dozed off." Keeping his pace slowly for Sakura to follow. "Are you sure you don't have any idea what we're talking earlier?" 

"Why? Am I included in your conversation? Do I have to know it?" 

"Iie!" Syaoran answered back defensively, "I-I'm just asking, well, it's mostly curses after all." Relaxing his tense muscle a bit. 

Sakura became wide eyed as she firmly took hold of Syaoran's broad shoulder, "You mean you said awful words to the kid? You big meanie!" 

"Of course not!" amber eyes start to be guilty, averting his look to the emerald cuts "…well, I'm just asking if he's tired or something." 'At least, there's some truth in what I've said.' As he felt the anxious body of the lady in front of him became relaxed. 

"Oh." 

"Ne, Sakura. About the relationship of Chaio's family to ours… well, as she had said, we're the most powerful in China and the Chaio's family is the next in line." Looking keenly at the emerald orbs before him. "And about the war of the tree kingdoms… well, it's a long story, but to make it concise, it's about the war of the three powerful families in China hundreds of years ago---The Li, Chaio, and Lung." 

"Wait, that's the three species of dragons in China, ne?" The beauty said, waiting for the reply of the young sorcerer that's holding her. "Well, if I'm not mistaken." 

"Hai." Smiling at the seraph before continuing, he's so amazed at the knowledge of this mistress about his country, well… not in speaking though. "It is a belief in our country that dragons ruled the land first and were considered as gods. Furthermore, these three families were judged as the descendants of the three dragons, giving them the authority to rule what's their dragon is representing." 

"Go on, I'm catching it, although a little blurry now and then." 

Syaoran grins at the cute face of the cheerleader, gripping its small waist, making her closer to his body as they dance, "Lung, the forebear of the dragon of heaven ruled the mountain side; Chaio governed the marshes and wetlands, and as for our family, the Li, we reigned the ocean side for hundreds of years." 

"Never thought your history was that complicated." Smirking at the young wolf, as the sorcerer took her right hand and lifts it up, suggesting that she should turn around. 

Immediately after the emerald-eyed mistress gyrate, Syaoran wrapped again his brawny arms to the lissome flower, inhaling the intoxicating scent of cherry blossom and honeysuckle, "But that's not the interesting part yet..." Looking down at the emerald eyes that's studying him, "…Stories about the great sorcerer Clow Reed of the Li clan spread through the land, and of course, his powers and about the cards. Because even though Chaio and Lung were powerful, they don't possess strong magic like ours. And that makes us different." Referring to his clan. "Though, Clow-sama distanced himself to our clan, living in isolation together with his two guardians. Maybe it has something to do with the clan itself---its stupid regulations, perhaps." 

"Just like you hate it yourself." Sakura grinned. 

"Hai!" nodding in accord, 'Because they don't want me to be near you.' 

The young cheerleader smiled at the grump expression of the young wolf, "So, Eriol must be very popular then, ne?" 

"Not Eriol, Clow-sama." He answered rather cleverly, "…and so after Clow-sama's death, greed overwhelm the land, making the three parties strive for the cards and its promising power. Well, as for our kin, we just fight what's rightfully ours---because, the old man is too wise and never left any traces of the Clow book." Then he stopped, thinking if he should continue or not, seeing the waiting expression of the mistress, he give in, "…and that's when your father and his occupation comes in." 

"Oh." Sighing at the memory of her deceased loved one. 

"And so, the war broke out making bloodsheds and clashes of magic until our clan wins, but no prize." Drawing the attention of the mistress to him. 

"You mean the Clow book?" 

"Yes. And so the three kingdoms made a treaty that the real reason for the war must be classified, giving the commoner wrong information about the warfare. And also to end the war and just live peacefully again." 

"Now, that's one happy ending." Sakura said, removing her grasp to the warrior's shoulders, somehow regretting because of the unwelcome cold wind that follows. 

"Yeah." He replied somehow sadly because of the ending note of the orchestra as they both bowed their heads in appreciation. 

"Thanks for the dance and some history lessons." 

"Yeah, no prob---" 

** AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled while people started to panic and others run for the exit. 

"Hai!" grabbing Sakura's hand as they run through a door that's leading to a garden. 'Mamoru! Damn you!' he thought angrily, biting his inner cheek, '…don't include Sakura in this or else…' turning his gaze as to the running auburn head beauty behind him, sending pressure to its slender hand. 

Questions assaults Sakura's head, making it heavy as she try to catch up with the warrior that's pulling her. 'Why now? Why here? Why with many people?' thinking of some rational answers behind Mamoru's assail when she felt that the young warrior stop at their tracks, making her stomach lurched at the sight before them, not hearing Syaoran's yell to the people, asking to call for an ambulance. "W-We're l-late…" 

_ Two corpses lying… _

The first has a horrified appearance in its cold face while the other is swimming in its own pools of blood with some scratches here and there; causing Sakura to looked back and snuggles at the Li-clan warrior's broad chest. "H-How can h-he do that to them…t-they're innocent! I-It is so awful…" she said in between her sobs as the young wolf murmur some soothing words to the fragile flower. Both are too shocked at the scene laid upon them. Then… 

_ It hit them… _

"**'Tousan! 'kaachan!**" a hurt voice wailed behind them as a white little figure came out of the door and straight to the carcasses. "**Obasan! oniichan! Tasukete!**" she cried to no one in particular. 

Sakura rolled her eyes and saw the guests only staring at the poor girl, 'What's with them? As if they don't care.' Instinctively crumpling Syaoran's shirt and walked down at the hysterical girl, "Ssshhh… don't worry Ayako-chan, the ambulance is coming and we'll get the help we need soon…" she muttered to the frenzied girl in her arms. She understands what's the little angel's feeling right now. 

Syaoran can't believe at the sight before him, 'How cruel! How can you stoop so low and kill innocent people, Mamoru!' he yelled in his mind, hoping that the loser will hear his protest. Then he felt two auras coming from behind---the first is a calm yellow one, but he can feel that it's getting weaker every second and the other is a flaring red---and then he saw the fiercest midnight orbs that's looking keenly at the dead bodies and the two ladies. 

"Ma-ma… Da-da…" the young boy said in a heartbreaking voice as it clutches his fists into balls, shivering at the view. "**MAMA!!!! DADA!!!!**" 

"Hushhh… Kyoi-kun that's enough." Fei said, calming the raging boy beside her. She too can't still believe the events, but she's a Chaio and a strong one, so she should be composed and be strong for her grandchildren. "…be strong for your sisters' sake…" 

'Sisters?' Syaoran asked to nobody, walking towards the mourning old lady and her grandson, feeling ashamed of himself, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't see it coming." He said regretfully, "…I must have prevented it for---" 

"---it's alright…" the old woman said in understanding, giving one of her motherly look at the depressed warrior and patting its shoulder. "…it must have been fate…." Then Fei passed out. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kaminari: AT LAST! The end of this chapter! I didn't think that I can end this, but it's a cliffhanger ne?   
Kero: Hmmm… not bad for a monster like you.   
Kaminari:_ Nani? _   
Kero: Ehehehe… nandemonai!   
Kaminari: oh, never mind! I'm too tired to argue a stupid stuff animal like you!   
Kero: hey!   
Kaminari: as I was saying, reviews are very much welcome, BUT NO FLAMES! I want some really inspirational one, ok? Thank you very much. I'll try to submit another chapter, but till next time! You just wait.** I want at least 20 reviews** for this chapter! Ok?   
Watshiwa anata no daisuki desu ka!!!!! (",) MMMWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!   
  
** P.S. **   
Hmmm… for some fun, I want to ask you two questions and hope you'll answer me at the reviews….   
#1 who do you think is mamoru?   
#2 who's the phantom at Sakura's room   
  
** P.P.S.**   
the story that i've written about the war of the three kingdoms are all mine, so if you want the story, just ask permission first, ok? I spend much time in thinking about that topic so don't snatch it, ok? Arigatou.   
So Ja!!!!!! 

  


  
***************************************************** _ PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER_******************************************* 

"Shut up, Shoda." Sakura retort, not minding her manners. Heck! This man doesn't need her respect. "It's too early to ruin my day." She added, putting down her books at the desk. 

"Aww… Why such temper? Your pretty face doesn't suit your mood." Flirtatiously crawling his arms to the raging mistress. 

'God! Can this guy be serious for once?' crossing her arms at her bosom, 'I changed my mind.' Raising her eyebrow as she saw the serious look of the guy. "What's with the look?" 

Azure orbs stare closely at Sakura as tears started to build up in its corner. "How could you betray me?" 

'Huh?' 

"How could you hurt me like this?" 

'What did I do?' Sakura thought as she saw the whole class looked at her with odium. 

"H-How could you dated Li-san and do some hideous things with him. Then, not telling me that you just gave birth to a girl. Moreover, how did you hide your big tummy?" 

  
**************************************************************** _END PREVIEW _*************************************************   


_ Finished: July 28, 2002_

. 


End file.
